Exactement celui qu'il me faut
by Milk40
Summary: Bella projette de prendre Jasper au piège et de lui forcer la main pour qu'il l'épouse, mais se retrouve mariée à son frère Edward. Comment s'adaptera-t-elle à cette situation imprévue, sachant qu'Edward a l'esprit d'un gamin de douze ans ? Traduction de Just Right For Me, de la talentueuse archy12. Tous humains.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de la traductrice: j'entreprends aujourd'hui la traduction de **_**Just Right For Me**_**, une histoire de la talentueuse archy12 qui met en scène Edward et Bella, et tous nos personnages préférés de la saga Twilight. Ces personnages, bien entendu, sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Allons les rejoindre sans plus tarder, et bonne lecture.**

**Résumé : Bella projette de prendre Jasper au piège et de lui forcer la main pour qu'il l'épouse, mais se retrouve mariée à son frère Edward. Comment s'adaptera-t-elle à cette situation imprévue, sachant qu'Edward a l'esprit d'un gamin de douze ans ?**

**Exactement celui qu'il me faut**

Chapitre 1

« Mmm, Jasper… »

Chaleur. Douceur. Un poids reposant entre mes seins. Mes doigts entrelacés dans des mèches de cheveux soyeux.

C'était le bonheur à l'état pur. C'était exactement ce que j'avais imaginé depuis que j'avais posé les yeux sur lui. Jasper, l'Adonis aux cheveux d'or, le fils cadet du meilleur ami de mon père. Il me courtisait depuis que j'avais fini l'école et que j'étais rentrée à la maison, mais ne me disait jamais les trois mots que je voulais l'entendre prononcer. Eh bien, c'était sur le point de changer. Une fois que mon père m'aurait vue dans le lit de Jasper, celui-ci n'aurait d'autre choix que de déclarer ses sentiments pour moi et faire sa grande demande – rapidement. N'importe quoi d'autre, et il se retrouverait nez-à-nez avec le canon lustré du Beretta Elite préféré de Charlie.

On frappa bruyamment à la porte. Je me souris à moi-même, mais gardai les yeux fermés. Rose était là. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais selon le plan, elle devait aider mon père à me découvrir 'accidentellement' avant que Jasper ne se réveille. Elle m'avait déjà informée, pendant qu'elle m'introduisait dans sa chambre en catimini la veille au soir, qu'il était trop ivre pour se réveiller avant midi.

On cogna de nouveau à la porte, cette fois-ci assez fort pour qualifier le bruit de détonation. Le poids sur ma poitrine se déplaça un peu. Était-il en train de se réveiller ? J'ouvris un œil et lui jetai un bref regard, au même moment où la porte s'ouvrait en grand. Charlie fit irruption dans la pièce, le visage rouge de colère.

« Bella ! » Tonna-t-il, sa moustache tremblotant dangereusement. Je me redressai avec une telle précipitation que Jasper roula à côté de moi, manquant de dégringoler sur le plancher. Ses bras et ses jambes battirent l'air autour de lui, et la couverture sous laquelle il était caché glissa, révélant une tête pleine de cheveux indisciplinés qui avait la couleur du bronze.

Attendez, quoi ? Depuis quand Jasper avait-il des cheveux de couleur bronze ?

« Edward ? » Glapit Rose.

« Edward ? » Murmurai-je dans l'incrédulité totale.

Charlie nous regarda tous les trois l'un après l'autre, les sourcils froncés en signe de perplexité.

« Vous attendiez-vous à voir quelqu'un d'autre dans son lit ? » Aboya-t-il en s'adressant à Rose et moi.

Nous secouâmes frénétiquement la tête toutes les deux. J'étais déjà dans de beaux draps. Je n'avais pas besoin d'expliquer à mon père pourquoi c'était un autre homme qui aurait dû se trouver à côté de moi, professant son amour pour moi et demandant ma main à Charlie.

« Edward ? » Le ton de Charlie était beaucoup plus doux cette fois, presque comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. Eh bien, il n'avait pas exactement tort… Depuis son accident survenu deux ans plus tôt, Edward se comportait un peu comme un gamin, ou comme un adulte extrêmement simple d'esprit. Pour ce que j'en savais, il passait ses journées à dessiner et à griffonner, et à jouer à des jeux sur son ordinateur. Le médecin avait utilisé un mot très compliqué pour décrire sa condition médicale à Carlisle et Esmée, ses parents. Jasper se contentait de dire qu'il était retardé, et j'étais tout à fait d'accord.

Edward, qui avait finalement dépêtré ses bras de la couverture et qui nous regardait en clignant des yeux, Rosalie et moi, lança un sourire radieux à Charlie.

« Oncle Charlie, j'ai couché avec Bella la nuit dernière ! »

La mâchoire de Charlie tomba par terre.

« Quoi – Isabella – qu'est-ce que ce garçon vient de dire ? Tu – comment as-tu pu … ? »

« Non, papa, bien sûr que je n'ai pas fait ça ! Je veux dire, j'étais ici, mais- »

Je regardai Rose pour qu'elle m'apporte son aide, mais elle semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole, ses yeux gros comme des soucoupes. J'adressai un regard sévère à Edward, un regard qui voulait dire _ne raconte pas de mensonge, petit garçon._

« Edward, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble la nuit dernière. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Mais oui, Bella, » réaffirma-t-il, hochant la tête avec empathie. « Quand je suis venu me mettre au lit, tu n'étais pas là, mais je me suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour aller au petit coin, et tu dormais juste ici. » Il tapota le lit, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. « J'aime coucher avec toi, Bella. Ça veut dire que je suis grand maintenant, parce que maman m'a dit qu'il n'y a que les grands qui couchent ensemble. Vas-tu coucher avec moi ce soir aussi ? »

« Bella, » dit lentement Charlie, les engrenages dans son esprit tournant de façon presque visible. « Tu es entrée dans cette chambre délibérément, tu as vu Edward endormi, et tu as malgré tout choisi de dormir dans le même lit ? Est-ce que c'est ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu l'as… » Sa voix baissa au point de n'être qu'un chuchotement. « … Est-ce que tu l'as touché ? »

Même Rose parut dégoûtée par cette question.

« Oui, Oncle Charlie, Bella m'a touché, » répondit Edward à ma place, bienheureusement inconscient de l'effet que ses mots avaient sur tout le monde. De toute évidence, il avait entendu le murmure de Charlie aussi bien que le reste d'entre nous. Pour enfoncer le clou, il tira complètement les couvertures, révélant un boxer bleu avec l'image d'une console Xbox dessus, accompagnée par les mots 'Wanna play ?'

« Tu vois ? Tu m'as touché ici et ici. » Il indiqua sa poitrine et son dos. « Je t'ai touchée moi aussi. Tes nichons sont tellement moelleux ! »

Charlie blêmit un peu plus à la mention de mes nichons

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes tant que ça, Bella ? Tu sais qu'il est- »

Il semblait avoir de la difficulté à trouver un mot que Rose ne risquerait pas de trouver offensant. Cependant, l'apparition d'Esmée sur le seuil lui évita d'avoir à trop réfléchir.

« Maman ! »

Edward sauta du lit et courut vers Esmée, l'étreignant comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des années.

« Maman, j'ai couché avec Bella la nuit passée, juste comme papa et toi. »

Esme me dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés. Même si je portais encore ma robe de la fête, je me sentis subitement comme si j'étais nue. Tout ce que je pus faire fut de secouer la tête en un 'non' silencieux.

« Euh, trésor, » essaya-t-elle d'expliquer à Edward, « ce n'est pas possible. Papa et moi sommes mariés, mais toi tu ne l'es pas. Tu dois te tromper. »

Charlie prit un air très sérieux. « Apparemment, Bella s'est prise d'affection pour Edward. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit faufilée dans sa chambre après la fête hier soir et… qu'elle ait passé la nuit avec lui. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

Edward semblait être en train d'essayer de résoudre un problème dans sa tête. Soudainement, il hocha la tête et sourit.

« Maman, Bella et moi devrions nous marier ! »

**J'espère que ce début vous a plu :0)**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Just Right For Me**_** est une histoire de la talentueuse archy12.**

**Je suis la traductrice de la version française, et je vous remercie infiniment pour tous vos commentaires. Quelqu'un m'a demandé combien il y aura de chapitres, mais l'histoire n'est pas terminée en anglais, alors je peux seulement vous dire que pour le moment il y a 37 chapitres de publiés.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 2

« Oui, je le veux. »

« Oui, je le veux. »

Oui, je me mariais. Avec Edward, l'éternel pré-adolescent.

Je sais que les filles s'imaginent souvent un mariage de rêve. Mon mariage ? Je dirais plutôt un cauchemar devenu réalité.

Non pas que le mariage en lui-même se soit mal passé. Même si Charlie n'appréciait pas ma méthode pour trouver un époux, il était peu probable qu'il se montre pingre pour le mariage de sa fille unique, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il avait une réputation à préserver.

Charlie était un trafiquant d'armes. C'est-à-dire, un trafiquant d'armes à la retraite. Il avait encore une impressionnante collection privée, cependant, assez pour me faire peur. Après avoir vécu à Chicago toute sa vie, il avait soudainement décidé de fermer boutique et de se la couler douce dans une petite ville endormie du nom de Forks. Et oui, j'avais déjà entendu les plaisanteries que le nom de cette ville inspirait au pensionnat huppé où j'avais terminé mes études secondaires, merci bien.*

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

J'espérais qu'Edward n'allait pas dire 'berk'. Ça gâcherait un peu l'ambiance, vous savez ? Les fleurs, les lumières scintillantes, le pasteur solennel, les invités souriants… Les éléments étaient tous réunis pour que quelque chose de merveilleux et de palpitant se produise. Même si la célébration avait été organisée à la hâte, au beau milieu du jardin des Cullen, il ne manquait rien. Là aussi, une réputation était en jeu.

Carlisle Cullen était un trafiquant de drogue. Il avait choisi de s'installer à Forks parce qu'il souhaitait garder un profil bas. Il avait aussi choisi cet endroit parce qu'Esmée, sa femme, aimait la vie dans une petite ville, et qu'il adorait sa femme. Ils avaient trois enfants. Edward était l'aîné et il avait vingt et un ans. Selon Charlie, Carlisle avait nourri de grands espoirs pour lui. Ses résultats étaient prometteurs à l'école, Edward étant un leader naturel au tempérament facile et à la capacité d'organisation exceptionnelle, mais l'accident et ses séquelles avaient complètement contrecarré les plans de Carlisle.

Je regardai Edward, lui souriant de manière encourageante. Ça ne pourrait pas être si terrible que ça de l'embrasser, décidai-je. Je n'avais jamais prêté attention à son apparence, mais je réalisais maintenant qu'il était très beau, en fait. Ses cheveux bronze brillaient dans le soleil couchant, et je me rappelai combien ils étaient doux. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert frais, rayonnant de bonheur. Il me regarda timidement à travers ses longs cils, puis il se tourna vers le pasteur.

« Vraiment ? Je peux l'embrasser ? »

Le pasteur pinça les lèvres, sans doute parce qu'il essayait de ne pas rire. Il hocha la tête.

« Mon premier baiser ! » Déclara Edward avec emphase, et cette fois-ci le pasteur se mit à rire. Les invités en firent autant, bien qu'Esmée ait les larmes aux yeux pendant qu'elle souriait. Edward pencha légèrement la tête pour amoindrir l'écart de grandeur entre nous malgré les talons hauts que je portais, et planta un solide baiser sur mes lèvres. Il sembla aimer l'expérience, parce qu'il lécha ses lèvres et embrassa ma joue droite, puis la gauche, et termina le circuit en revenant à mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas si je devais être flattée qu'il aime m'embrasser à ce point, ou embarrassée par cette démonstration.

« Tes lèvres ont un goût de bonbon, Bella, » murmura-t-il comme s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le sache. « Je voulais voir si tes joues avaient le même goût, mais elles sont un peu salées. Elles sont quand même agréables à embrasser. »

Ses lèvres valaient aussi un compliment, songeai-je. Elles étaient douces, et pleines, et légèrement rouges. Toutefois, avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le pasteur nous fit nous retourner vers les invités, nous présentant comme le tout nouveau couple de jeunes mariés. Il y eut des applaudissements polis. Quel amalgame ridicule c'était – des contrebandiers et des dealers venus des quatre coins du pays, se tenant avec les gens tout à fait respectables de la petite ville. À Forks, on racontait que les Cullen étaient propriétaires d'une entreprise pharmaceutique. Ce n'était pas totalement faux – ils possédaient réellement quelques usines à Port Angeles et à Olympia, mais l'argent tangible provenait de la drogue – les drogues douces comme les dures. Charlie avait rencontré Carlisle à quelques reprises au fil des années, et leur respect mutuel avait conduit à l'amitié. Quand il s'était plaint à Carlisle qu'il en avait marre de la vie dans une grande ville, celui-ci lui avait immédiatement proposé de déménager à Forks.

Renée, ma mère, n'était plus dans le tableau depuis longtemps. Elle nous avait quittés quand j'avais trois ans, et donc je ne me souvenais presque plus d'elle. Charlie disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire face à la responsabilité d'élever un enfant, et il devait avoir raison. Pourquoi serait-elle partie, sinon ? Mon père l'aimait, et elle avait tout le confort qu'une femme pourrait vouloir… Même aujourd'hui, Charlie l'aimait toujours, et c'est pourquoi il ne s'était jamais remarié et qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie. Quoi qu'il en soit, le départ de ma mère l'avait rendu plutôt paranoïaque, vous savez ? J'étudiais dans une prestigieuse école de filles, et même quand je rentrais à la maison pour les vacances, il n'y avait pas de garçons dans les parages. Nous faisions des voyages en Europe et en Asie, Charlie et moi, en compagnie de Sue, notre nounou. C'était grâce à Sue que ma mère ne m'avait jamais manqué. Enfin, presque.

Charlie ne m'avait jamais donné de leçon de morale ou quoi que ce soit, mais il m'avait néanmoins fait clairement comprendre que je devais 'me garder' pour le mariage, et qu'une fois mariée, il fallait que mon mariage dure. Je pouvais voir que Renée l'avait déçu considérablement, alors j'étais déterminée à ne pas le décevoir aussi. Et c'est pourquoi j'avais sagement accepté ce mariage. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui expliquer la vérité – comment j'étais éprise de Jasper et comment j'avais comploté pour le forcer à me demander en mariage.

Jasper, âgé de vingt ans, était celui sur qui Carlisle fondait maintenant tous ses espoirs, puisqu'il était clair qu'Edward ne pourrait jamais diriger l'entreprise des Cullen. Il était intelligent et charismatique, et il travaillait pour son père depuis qu'il avait terminé ses études secondaires. Puis il y avait Rosalie, qui avait dix-huit ans comme moi. Elle se faisait courtiser par Emmett McCarty, de la McCarty Fitness Factory. Ils avaient des succursales dans tout le pays, et leur siège social était basé à Seattle. La fête que j'avais mentionnée au début ? Oui, c'était une fête en l'honneur de leurs fiançailles.

« Bella, je ne sais pas danser. »

Je clignai des yeux. Manifestement, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand on avait annoncé que nous allions ouvrir la danse. À présent que le soleil s'était couché, les guirlandes électriques suspendues au-dessus de l'immense piste de danse en plein air brillaient dans des teintes de bleu, de rouge et de jaune, créant une ambiance magique. Esmée et moi avions choisi un revêtement rouge cerise pour le plancher, et je pouvais voir les lumières se refléter sur la surface polie. Rose, qui semblait continuellement craindre que je l'étrangle après l'erreur qu'elle avait commise en me conduisant dans la mauvaise chambre, avait approuvé avec enthousiasme.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Edward, moi non plus. »

Nous nous dandinâmes maladroitement pendant une minute, après quoi nous fûmes heureusement rejoints par d'autres invités. Je dansai, ou plutôt je me déplaçai à gauche et à droite, avec Charlie et Carlisle aussi. Peu après, Esmée vint me serrer dans ses bras, me remerciant avec effusion.

« Pourquoi me remercier, Esmée ? »

« Pour avoir choisi Edward, Bella. Je pensais – depuis son accident, je veux dire – qu'il n'aurait jamais une vie normale. Tu lui as tout donné, tu as rempli le vide dans sa vie. Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez. »

Pensait-elle vraiment qu'Edward pourrait avoir une vie 'normale' ? Qu'est-ce que le mariage signifiait pour lui, à part dormir ensemble dans le même lit ? S'attendrait-il à ce que je lise des bandes dessinées avec lui ? Je jetai un coup d'œil à la ronde et l'aperçus en train de sauter sur la piste de danse avec un des ses cousins qui devait avoir dix ans.

Je me retournai et me retrouvai face à face avec Jasper.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse, Mme Cullen ? »

Esmée s'éloigna de nous en riant, et soudainement je me retrouvai en train de tournoyer habilement parmi les autres couples. Être dans les bras de Jasper me donnait l'impression d'être au paradis. Si seulement il avait fait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, quelques jours plus tôt…

« Alors, Bella, quel effet ça fait d'être l'_épouse _d'Edward ? »

La musique avait ralenti, et nous étions au bord de la piste de danse. Je le dévisageai, intriguée par l'amertume dans sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien _te _faire, Jasper ? »

Ses bras se serrèrent autour de moi. Sa poigne était presque douloureuse.

« Tu penses que ça ne me fait rien ? Eh bien tu te trompes, Bella. J'avais prévu de te faire connaître mes intentions de manière grandiose, mais tu étais tellement pressée de faire partie de la famille Cullen. Vraiment, aller dans la chambre d'Edward et dormir dans son lit ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses descendre aussi bas ! »

J'essayai de le repousser. L'étau de ses bras ne fit que se resserrer sur moi.

« Réponds-moi, Bella. N'aurais-tu pas pu attendre quelques jours de plus ? Quelle était l'urgence ? »

« C'était une erreur, d'accord ? » Murmurai-je les dents serrées, le foudroyant du regard pour faire bonne mesure. « Je voulais aller dormir dans ta chambre, mais je ne savais pas laquelle c'était. Alors j'ai demandé à Rosalie de m'aider, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Seulement elle était éméchée et elle m'a menée à la chambre d'Edward par erreur, me demandant de me glisser dans le lit sans faire de bruit et de m'endormir. Le lendemain matin, Charlie nous a trouvés et… Que pouvais-je faire ? »

Il me relâcha tellement brusquement que je faillis trébucher. Une expression de choc était gravée sur ses traits.

« Alors… tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Bella. »

**Note de l'auteure :**

**Oh ! Oh ! Toute une surprise, pas vrai ? Et y a-t-il autre chose que vous aimeriez savoir à propos des Cullen, ou des Swan ? **

**Quelqu'un a demandé si Bella allait être méchante envers Edward. En fait, Bella n'est pas vraiment méchante, elle est plutôt irréfléchie et égoïste. Cela pourrait la conduire à faire des choses méchantes. Peut-être.**

**Note de la traductrice :**

**Super, déjà un autre chapitre ! C'est pour vous remercier d'avoir été si nombreuses à manifester votre intérêt pour cette nouvelle histoire.**

***Comme vous le savez sans doute, si on traduisait le nom de la ville de Forks en français, elle s'appellerait Fourchettes, et on pourrait faire des plaisanteries en la rebaptisant Couteaux ou Cuillères :0) **

**Prochain update, samedi, en principe…**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Just Right For Me**_** est une histoire de la talentueuse archy12.**

**Traductrice de la version française : Milk40**

**Merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 3

À quoi ma nuit de noce allait-elle ressembler ?

Si vous vous souvenez bien, Charlie s'était assuré que je n'aie pas de rancards pendant mes études secondaires, si bien que je n'avais jamais côtoyé un garçon de près. Bien sûr, j'avais entendu les histoires de mes amies à l'école secondaire, mais je ne savais pas trop quelle part de vérité et quelle part d'exagération elles contenaient. Quant aux cours obligatoires d'éducation sexuelle que j'avais eus durant ma dernière année, ils m'avaient appris les rudiments de base, mais j'étais certaine que dans la pratique les choses allaient être différentes. Très différentes.

Non pas que j'aurais beaucoup de chance de le découvrir. Probablement qu'Edward et moi passerions la nuit à jouer aux dames. Et il devait sans doute déjà dormir à 22h de toute façon.

_Je t'aime aussi, Bella. _

Quand Jasper avait fait exploser mon univers avec ces cinq mots, le choc m'avait rendue muette.

Ma seconde réaction avait été de regarder nerveusement à la ronde, juste au cas où quelqu'un l'aurait entendu. Toutefois, personne ne semblait nous prêter attention. Et la musique était très forte aussi. Quant à Edward, il était à la table des boissons avec Emmett, riant de manière tapageuse. Son rire était si franc et rafraîchissant que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Comme s'il avait perçu mon regard posé sur lui, il se retourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Je me contentai de secouer la tête. Mais il attrapa la main d'Emmett et l'entraîna vers l'endroit où je me trouvais avec Jasper. Il tenait une canette de Coca Zéro dans son autre main.

« Bella ! » S'exclama-t-il, toujours aussi rayonnant. « Voici Emmett, mon meilleur ami. Vas-tu danser avec lui ? »

Emmett sourit et me serra la main.

« Félicitations, Bella. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu bois, Edward ? » Demanda Jasper derrière moi.

Edward lui montra sa canette de Coca Zéro. Il ne l'avait pas encore ouverte, et les minuscules gouttelettes de condensation qui la recouvraient donnaient l'impression qu'elle allait être utilisée dans un spot publicitaire. J'étais à demi tentée de la lui dérober et de boire au moins la moitié de son contenu.

« Oh, mon pauvre Edward, » railla Jasper. « C'est ton mariage et tu ne bois même pas un verre de champagne ? »

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Pourquoi se moquait-il d'Edward ? Je me sentis soudainement très protectrice du petit garçon emprisonné dans un corps d'homme.

« Maman ne me laisse pas boire autre chose, » dit Edward en faisant la moue. Les moqueries de Jasper ne semblaient pas le déranger. Cependant, je crus déceler la même envie de le protéger sur le visage d'Emmett.

« Aimerais-tu que je te refile un verre en douce, Eddie ? » Murmura Jasper de sa voix onctueuse. Généralement j'aimais sa voix. En fait je trouvais qu'elle était extrêmement séduisante. À cet instant, cependant, elle me fit seulement penser au serpent offrant le fruit défendu à Eve.

« Jasper ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » Le grondai-je, mais il se contenta de rire.

« Ne m'appelle pas Eddie ! » C'était Edward, bien sûr.

« Pourquoi pas, Bella ? Je parie qu'Eddie ici aura beaucoup de plaisir avec quelques bulles dans son organisme. »

« NE M'APPELLE PAS EDDIE ! ET J'AIME LE COCA-COLA ! »

Edward montra furieusement son poing à Jasper et arracha subitement l'onglet de sa canette. Le liquide foncé jaillit en une douche froide et collante. Il me repoussa, mais Jasper le reçut en plein visage. Je retrouvai mon équilibre juste à temps pour voir les revers de son élégant costume gris clair s'assombrir.

« Hey, bordel de merde ! C'était un Gucci, imbécile ! »

Il s'éloigna en bouillant de rage.

« Désolé, Jasper ! » Cria Edward dans son dos, mais il y avait une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux.

Emmett était plié en deux, riant silencieusement en se tenant le ventre. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se calmer.

« Alors, Bella, veux-tu danser avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il ne me fit pas virevolter comme Jasper, mais il n'était pas mauvais non plus. Quand il y eut une pause dans la musique, je lui demandai comment il était devenu le 'meilleur ami' d'Edward.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'université, à Seattle. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Je ne savais pas qu'Edward était allé à l'université, » admis-je. En fait, je ne savais rien de lui. Cela m'attrista un peu.

Le sourire d'Emmett était triste aussi.

« Il était le plus intelligent dans notre année. On avait trois cours ensemble, et on s'est entendus comme larrons en foire dès le premier jour. C'est un gars formidable, Bella. »

« J'aurais aimé le rencontrer avant cet accident, » dis-je doucement. « D'ailleurs, comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Nous étions allés en Floride pour la semaine de vacances au printemps. Un jour je suis allé rencontrer un de mes cousins, et puis j'ai demandé à Edward de se joindre à nous pour le déjeuner, » m'informa Emmett. La musique recommença, mais je n'avais plus envie de danser. Nous retournâmes à l'endroit où Edward était maintenant en train de bavarder joyeusement avec Rosalie. Jasper n'était nulle part en vue.

« En route vers le restaurant, son taxi est tombé dans l'océan. Le chauffeur est mort, alors on n'a jamais su la cause de l'accident. Edward est resté dans le coma pendant douze jours. Quand il a repris conscience, il ne se souvenait de rien. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Nous le sommes tous, Bella. Mais je suis content que tu te soucies de lui assez pour l'épouser. Certes, il se comporte comme un gamin de douze ans, mais c'est encore un gars intelligent. Je pense qu'il pourrait surmonter ses… problèmes si quelqu'un l'aimait et le traitait simplement comme un homme adulte. Ses parents sont surprotecteurs – ça ne l'aide pas. »

Je dévisageai Emmett, mes doutes apparents sur mon visage. Il sourit.

« Essaye juste d'être normale avec lui, d'accord ? »

Je n'étais pas sûre de tout ce qu'être normale avec Edward comportait, mais je hochai quand même la tête. Ça ne fonctionnerait peut-être pas, mais les intentions d'Emmett étaient bonnes, ça c'était clair.

Finalement la réception avait pris fin, les invités étaient partis, et Edward et moi nous étions retrouvés dans sa chambre. Il m'avait offert d'utiliser la salle de bain en premier, comme un gentleman, et j'en avais profité pleinement. Maintenant c'est lui qui était là, immergé dans une baignoire remplie de bulles géantes colorées. Et oui, il me les avait allègrement montrées et m'avait demandé gentiment si j'aimerais en avoir dans mon bain le lendemain.

Je regardai autour de sa chambre avec curiosité. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de la chambre typique d'un gamin. Les murs étaient dans des tons de blanc cassé éclatant et d'orange pas trop criard, et les meubles étaient des plus traditionnels, en bois de merisier. Elle n'était pas fanatiquement propre, mais elle n'était pas bordélique non plus. Bien sûr l'accident avait eu lieu seulement deux ans plus tôt ou à peu près, alors les murs et le mobilier reflétaient Edward tel qu'il était à cette époque. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas redécoré la chambre d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Hormis une ou deux affiches de festivals de musique – _Coachella_ et _Bumbershoot_ – les murs étaient pratiquement nus. Sur la surface de bois lisse du bureau près de la grande fenêtre, il y avait un ordinateur portable argenté et des articles de papeterie. Il y avait également quelques étagères pleines de livres de toutes sortes : romans, essais, biographies, et oui, beaucoup de bandes dessinées. Il y avait même quelques bouquins dont il devait s'être servi pendant ses études à l'université.

Mon attention fut attirée par une photo de groupe sur le dessus de sa commode. Elle était joliment encadrée, et quand je la ramassai pour l'examiner, je reconnus le bâtiment de l'école secondaire de Forks en arrière plan. Évidemment je ne connaissais aucune des douze personnes dans la photo, sauf Edward, quoique l'une des filles me semblât familière. Peut-être que je l'avais vue au dîner ?

J'ouvris le tiroir du haut de la commode, pensant qu'Edward y aurait peut-être rangé l'annuaire de son école. À la place, mes yeux tombèrent sur un ensemble de classeurs soigneusement préservés. J'en soulevai un et l'ouvris. Il contenait des dizaines et des dizaines de feuilles de papier remplies de croquis, avec les dialogues écrits à l'intérieur de bulles. Où les avait-il obtenues ? Je m'installai sur le lit et commençai à les lire. Quelques pages me montrèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une bande dessinée, avec un thème extrêmement intéressant. J'étais tellement perdue dans la lecture de ladite BD que je ne vis même pas Edward sortir de la salle de bain. Je bondis de trente centimètres quand il toucha mon épaule.

« Est-ce que ça te plaît, Bella ? »

Je levai les yeux et le regardai. Il avait l'air des plus appétissants dans son pyjama bleu clair, les cheveux ébouriffés et humides. Soudain, je réalisai que j'aurais dû attendre pour demander sa permission. Je m'excusai en vitesse. Il secoua la tête et sourit.

« Ça ne fait rien. Mais est-ce que tu aimes l'histoire ? »

« Oh oui, c'est incroyable. Et les croquis sont tellement… Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dessiner comme ça, Edward. Où les as-tu eus ? »

Il rayonna comme si je venais de lui décerner le Prix Nobel.

« C'est moi qui les ai faits, Bella. J'ai toujours aimé les personnages de bédé, et j'adore dessiner. »

« Mais ça raconte aussi une histoire – une très bonne histoire… »

Il enfouit presque son visage dans mon épaule.

« L'histoire est de moi. »

J'ouvris et fermai la bouche comme un poisson rouge.

« Vraiment ? Tout ça, c'est ta propre création ? »

Il leva la tête et m'adressa un sourire timide, puis il acquiesça.

« Edward, c'est génial ! Tu es – tu es un génie ! Est-ce que tu as montré ton œuvre à quelqu'un ? »

« Seulement à Emmett. »

Eh bien, évidemment. À qui d'autre aurait-il pu montrer son travail ? Personne ne le prenait au sérieux de toute façon. Ce qu'Emmett avait dit me sembla soudainement parfaitement sensé.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Il a dit que nous devrions faire publier mes histoires. Mais… je ne sais pas… »

Je déposai le classeur et saisis fermement les mains d'Edward.

« Bien sûr que nous devrions. Edward, les gens vont dévorer tes BD ! Tu vas devenir célèbre ! »

Il rougit.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Absolument. Je n'avais aucune idée que tu étais si talentueux ! »

Je l'étreignis très fort. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour lui. Il parut surpris, mais ensuite il passa furtivement ses bras autour de moi et posa son menton sur mon épaule. La sensation de son corps dur et chaud contre le mien était réconfortante, mais aussi quelque chose d'autre. Je tournai la tête et embrassai doucement son cou. Sa peau avait un goût de fraîcheur et de propreté – je voulais en prendre une bouchée sur le champ. Mais dès que je le mordillai légèrement, il haleta vivement et frissonna.

Je bondis en arrière comme si j'avais été brûlée. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Quoi qu'Emmett ait dit, j'étais sûre qu'il ne voulait pas dire que je devais assaillir Edward. Peu importe comment je me sentais attirée par son corps, je devais me rappeler que son esprit avait beaucoup de rattrapage à faire – c'est-à-dire, si c'était possible.

Edward me regarda avec de grands yeux innocents.

« Étais-tu en train de me goûter, Bella ? Comme j'ai goûté ta joue plus tôt ? »

Je saisis volontiers la perche qu'il venait de me tendre sans le savoir.

« Oui Edward, et tu as un goût très agréable. »

« Sucré ou salé ? »

« Euh, un peu des deux ? »

Il acquiesça comme si c'était tout à fait logique.

« Comme les biscuits géants que maman fait ? » Il semblait amusé d'avoir un goût semblable à celui de ses biscuits préférés. Je souris moi aussi.

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de goûter à ces biscuits, mais je suis certaine qu'ils ont exactement le même goût que toi. »

Au milieu de cette conversation très romantique, Edward émit un énorme bâillement. Il couvrit sa bouche et pouffa de rire.

« Désolé. »

« Ça va, Edward. La journée a été longue. Mettons-nous au lit. »

La dernière fois que j'avais 'volé' un moment dans le lit d'Edward, j'étais trop surexcitée pour y prêter attention. Maintenant que je l'avais à nouveau sous les yeux, je voyais qu'il s'agissait d'un lit _King-size _avec une tête de lit magnifiquement sculptée. Le matelas était épais et les draps délicieusement soyeux. Pas étonnant que j'y aie dormi comme une souche, sans me soucier de _celui _avec qui je dormais !

Edward se blottit contre moi immédiatement, me regardant avec circonspection. Je souris de manière encourageante et passai mes bras autour de lui avec légèreté. Il s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes.

Je venais de fermer les yeux lorsque j'entendis cogner à la porte. Me demandant si Esmée voulait me donner des instructions sur la façon de dormir avec son fils, je me relevai avec précaution et j'ouvris la porte.

C'était Jasper. Il était trop séduisant pour son propre bien dans son pantalon de pyjama gris foncé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer son torse nu. Puis il se racla la gorge.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Bella ? » Je levai les yeux et rencontrai son sourire narquois et plein d'assurance.

Edward ronfla doucement. Cela eut pour effet de rompre le charme que la présence de Jasper avait jeté sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jasper ? »

« Je vois que notre petit Eddie dort à poings fermés. Est-ce qu'il t'a souhaité bonne nuit avec un baiser ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton railleur.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. Maintenant va-t'en et laisse-moi en paix. »

Il attrapa ma main libre et commença à la frotter sensuellement.

« Mais comment peux-tu être en paix, Bella ? Tu sais qu'il ne pourra jamais t'aimer comme un homme. Vas-tu rester vierge toute ta vie ? »

Son franc-parler me laissa bouche bée. En réponse il m'attira plus près.

« Viens dans ma chambre, Bella. Tu peux avoir épousé la mauvaise personne, mais je peux au moins t'offrir la bonne lune de miel. »

**Note de l'auteure :**

**Ouf, ce chapitre ne voulait pas finir !**

**Alors, que va faire Bella d'après vous ? Et comment trouvez-vous Jasper ? Un brin audacieux, non ?**

**Quel genre d'affiches aviez-vous dans votre chambre à douze ans ?**

**Note de la traductrice :**

**On n'est pas encore samedi mais j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir…**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	4. Chapter 4

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Just Right For Me**_** est une histoire de la talentueuse archy12.**

**Traductrice de la version française : Milk40**

**Merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 4

Je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas tentée.

L'homme que j'aimais se trouvait devant moi, promettant de partager un petit coin de paradis avec moi. Eh bien, du moins j'imaginais que ce serait quelque chose comme ça. Mes yeux parcoururent son corps musclé qui ne demandait qu'à être touché. Ses mains commencèrent à caresser mon dos, et même à travers l'épais coton de mon débardeur, je sentis la chaleur se propager en moi. Puis elles touchèrent la peau nue de mes épaules, et je frissonnai d'un plaisir inconnu.

« Bella ? »

Je sursautai, le brouillard de luxure qui m'entourait se dissipant subitement. La lampe de chevet s'alluma. Je vis un Edward endormi se redresser en se frottant les yeux.

Jasper laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.

« Salut Jasper, » bâilla Edward sans se soucier de couvrir sa bouche. « Avais-tu peur de dormir tout seul ? »

Jasper lui lança un regard noir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais peur ? »

« Eh bien, tu avais l'habitude de te faufiler dans ma chambre parfois, quand tu pensais qu'il y avait des monstres sous ton lit. Et puis tu me demandais si tu pouvais dormir dans mon lit, et je disais toujours 'oui'. Même s'il t'arrivait parfois de mouiller mon lit- »

« J'avais cinq ans à l'époque ! » Hurla Jasper, le visage complètement cramoisi. J'essayai de réprimer mon fou rire, et le son sortit comme un grognement indistinct. Cela n'améliora pas l'humeur de Jasper.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » Demanda-t-il avec brusquerie. Je me hâtai de secouer la tête, pinçant mes lèvres ensemble pour éviter que d'autres bruits ne s'échappent de ma bouche. Je remarquai aussi que toute l'excitation que j'avais pu ressentir au sujet des abdos de Jasper avait disparu. Évidemment, l'imaginer en petit garçon de cinq ans apeuré avait tué mes… sentiments adultes.

Je pouvais entendre Edward rire sans retenue derrière moi. Visiblement il n'éprouvait aucun scrupule à faire savoir à Jasper qu'il trouvait toute l'affaire hilarante. Je songeai qu'il risquait de réveiller toute la famille avec ses éclats de rire.

Jasper nous adressa un dernier regard noir à tous les deux, et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il s'éloigna en bouillonnant de rage.

Je fermai la porte et me retournai vers Edward. Je voulais rire avec lui, mais je trouvais que ce ne serait pas convenable.

« Edward, ce n'était pas gentil du tout. Tu ne devrais pas rire de quelqu'un à propos de quelque chose qu'il a fait quand il était petit. »

Il me regarda d'une drôle de façon, comme s'il me demandait ce qu'il y avait de mal dans ce qu'il avait fait.

« Non ? »

« Non. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, tu sais ? »

« D'accord. » Il haussa les épaules avec indifférence. « Est-ce qu'on peut dormir maintenant ? »

Je soupirai. Il ne pouvait probablement pas comprendre pourquoi Jasper était embarrassé. Aussitôt que je fus sous les couvertures, il se pelotonna confortablement contre moi et enfouit son nez dans mon cou.

« Tu sens si bon, Bella. Comme de la crème pâtissière à la vanille. »

« Merci Edward. Tu sens bon toi aussi. »

« Comme les biscuits géants ? »

« Euh, plus comme les biscuits au gingembre, je pense. Sucré, mais un peu épicé aussi, tu sais ? »

Je pouvais sentir son sourire sur ma peau.

« Maman fait aussi des biscuits géants au gingembre. Je les aime bien ! »

Apparemment Esmée faisait beaucoup de biscuits. Et les biscuits étaient le chemin vers le cœur d'Edward.

« Bonne nuit, Edward. »

« Bonne nuit, Bella. »

Je dormis très bien. À mon réveil, très tôt le matin, Edward était en cuillère derrière moi, ses lèvres douces et satinées sur mon cou. Par contre, quelque chose de dur appuyait sur mes fesses couvertes seulement d'une mince épaisseur de coton.

« Bella, » gémit-il en frottant ce 'quelque chose' contre moi. Soudain il se figea. Puis il bondit hors du lit comme s'il avait été électrocuté, et piqua un sprint jusqu'à la salle de bain, me laissant pantoise.

Je soupirai. L'espace d'une seconde, il avait presque sonné comme l'homme qu'il était, en terme d'âge. Je savais que les garçons se réveillaient parfois avec une 'gaule'. Mais savait-il comment s'en occuper ?

Lorsque j'entendis la douche couler dans la salle de bain, je réalisai qu'il le savait. Quelqu'un devait lui avoir dit ce qu'il fallait faire à ce sujet, peut-être Emmett.

Je ne voulais pas l'embarrasser quand il reviendrait, alors je fis semblant d'être profondément endormie, mon visage à demi enfoui dans l'oreiller duveteux. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit presque sans bruit et Edward se glissa dans la pièce, puis sous les couvertures. Il mit gentiment son bras autour de ma taille, déposa un baiser hésitant sur ma tête, et se rendormit. Savourant son odeur propre de savon, je fermai les yeux moi aussi.

Lorsque je me réveillai à une heure plus raisonnable, Edward était déjà habillé et coiffé. Quand j'eus fait la même chose, après une douche rapide, nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée pour le petit déjeuner.

Étant l'amie de Rose, j'étais déjà allée dans la cuisine des Cullen à quelques reprises. C'était une vaste pièce qui aurait semblé trop grande si elle ne dégageait pas une ambiance si chaleureuse. Les murs couleur crème et la grande fenêtre occupant le mur du fond la faisaient paraître claire et aérée, et les armoires en bois brun clair ainsi que l'îlot central accueillaient chaleureusement les invités. Les casseroles et les marmites brillaient de propreté. Et il y flottait toujours des odeurs délicieuses. Pour une fille comme moi qui aimait manger mais qui n'avait jamais cuisiné quoi que ce soit, ce n'était rien de moins que le paradis.

Manifestement, le petit déjeuner était un repas important pour les Cullen. Le dessus de l'îlot semi-circulaire débordait de plats. Je vis des omelettes, des gaufres avec des fruits, des crêpes, des muffins et des saucisses. Il y avait une carafe de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé et une cafetière pleine. Les arômes variés me firent saliver d'anticipation.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers nous quand nous fîmes notre entrée dans la cuisine. Esmée et Carlisle, bien sûr, ensuite Rose et Emmett, Jasper, et quelques invités qui avaient passé la nuit chez les Cullen parce qu'ils habitaient trop loin pour retourner chez eux le soir de la noce, ou parce qu'ils avaient un vol à prendre aujourd'hui. Mme Cope, la cuisinière/femme de ménage des Cullen, s'affairait aux fourneaux, aidée par Esmée. Carlisle demandait à ses invités s'il pouvait leur offrir plus de café ou de jus.

« Maman ! » L'enthousiasme dont Edward faisait preuve pour saluer sa mère n'avait pas diminué d'un iota. Étant donné la façon dont elle retournait ses câlins, ça ne devait pas la déranger.

« Qu'aimerais-tu avoir pour le petit déjeuner, mon cœur ? » Demanda-t-elle à Edward tout en m'étreignant chaleureusement moi aussi. Peut-être que le gène des câlins et des étreintes avait été transmis à Edward par sa mère ? C'était sympathique, cependant. Je me demandais si ma mère aurait fait la même chose si elle avait été dans les parages.

« Est-ce que ce sont des crêpes aux myrtilles ? » S'enquit Edward, se pourléchant les babines. Esmée sourit et hocha la tête, et il se prit une assiette pour se servir. Puis il se tourna soudainement vers moi.

« Est-ce que je peux t'apporter quelque chose, Bella ? Qu'aimerais-tu avoir ? » Me demanda-t-il, tellement gentiment que j'eus envie de l'embrasser. Esmée, Emmett et Rose sourirent, Carlisle parut simplement curieux, et Jasper fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Tout a l'air délicieux, Edward. Je ne sais pas quoi choisir. Peut-être que je vais commencer par la même chose que toi ? »

Il acquiesça joyeusement et empila quatre crêpes dans l'assiette, versa du sirop doré sur le dessus, parsema le tout de quelques petites baies en extra, et me tendit le plat. Je le remerciai, goûtai l'une des crêpes, et gémis à l'exquise saveur perçue par mes papilles gustatives.

« Ces crêpes sont divines, Esmée. M'apprendras-tu comment les faire ? »

Esmée sourit, très contente.

« En fait c'est Mme Cope qui a fait presque tout le travail, mais oui, elle ou moi pouvons te le montrer. Elles sont assez simples à faire. » Puis elle se tourna vers Edward, qui était en train de s'attaquer à sa propre pile de crêpes avec un empressement évident. « S'il te plaît, Edward, mange lentement. Ce ne sont pas les dernières crêpes sur la terre. »

Son ton était loin d'être réprobateur, cependant, et Edward esquissa un sourire en coin, faisant manquer un battement à mon cœur. Je frottai distraitement ma poitrine, perplexe.

Jasper fronça les sourcils un peu plus et but une gorgée de son café noir.

« Maman, » s'exclama Edward comme s'il s'était soudainement rappelé quelque chose de très important. « Est-ce que Bella peut avoir un de tes biscuits géants ? Elle en raffolera ! »

Esmée le regarda tendrement.

« Bien sûr qu'elle peut, chéri. Mais comment sais-tu qu'elle les aimera ? »

J'eus l'impression d'entendre une sonnette d'alarme retentir dans ma tête, mais je n'étais pas sûre de la raison.

« Parce qu'elle m'a goûté hier soir, et elle m'a dit que j'ai exactement le même goût – un peu sucré et un peu salé. Peut-être parce que j'en mange beaucoup ? »

Jasper recracha une gorgée de café, directement sur la chemise blanche immaculée de Carlisle.

**Jolie façon d'égayer l'atmosphère au petit déjeuner, Edward !**

**À bientôt les amies :0)**

**Milk**


	5. Chapter 5

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Just Right For Me**_** est une histoire de la talentueuse archy12.**

**Traductrice de la version française : Milk40**

**Merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 5

J'avais souvent entendu la phrase 'c'était tellement silencieux qu'on aurait entendu une mouche voler,' mais je ne l'avais jamais vraiment comprise. Après l'explication impromptue d'Edward, toutefois, il y eut un moment durant lequel tous les sons et les mouvements cessèrent, et je me demandai si je devais regarder autour de moi pour trouver une mouche. Je jure que tout le monde arrêta même de respirer. C'était comme si nous avions été en train de jouer à la statue et que la musique s'était arrêtée, nous laissant tous dans différentes poses inélégantes.

Tout de suite après, Jasper avait recraché son énorme gorgée de café, et le tableau était revenu à la vie. Je ne pouvais toujours pas parler, m'étant étouffée avec de l'air, mais quelqu'un, probablement Emmett, mugit un « Bravo, mon pote ! » Un éclat de rire général accueillit cette exclamation.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir le visage en feu. Esmée me regardait la bouche grande ouverte, mais ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de darder Edward. Je ne savais pas trop si elle attendait qu'il réfute sa propre déclaration en hurlant « Je t'ai bien eue ! » ou qu'il ajoute quelque chose de plus à l'anecdote. Carlisle avait une étrange expression plaquée sur le visage, mélange d'incrédulité et d'optimisme. Rose semblait essayer de réprimer un gloussement. C'est l'expression orageuse de Jasper qui m'obligea à parler.

« Euh, ce n'était pas comme ça. C'était juste son… épaule – j'ai embrassé son épaule, c'est tout. » Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi, me faisant bafouiller. Je regardai Edward, l'implorant mentalement de m'aider. Heureusement, c'est ce qu'il fit.

« Oui, et puis je lui ai demandé si c'était sucré ou salé, et elle a dit les deux, comme les biscuits. N'est-ce pas gentil, maman ? »

Esmée laissa échapper l'air qu'elle avait dû retenir dans ses poumons depuis plusieurs secondes, probablement soulagée que son garçon innocent ne soit pas corrompu. Carlisle marmonna qu'il allait se changer et quitta la pièce. Jasper en fit autant, disant qu'il en avait eu assez et qu'il avait du travail qui l'attendait au bureau. Les invités firent savoir qu'ils avaient un avion à attraper, ou une longue route pour retourner chez eux. Edward empila nonchalamment de l'omelette et des saucisses dans son assiette, ayant terminé son marathon de crêpes. Ce garçon avait tout un appétit !

Alors que la cuisine se vidait un peu, Rose vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle sirota son jus d'orange, le déposa, et sourit nerveusement avant de le reprendre. Puis elle jeta un regard vers Edward.

Je ne dirais pas que Rose était ma meilleure amie ou quoi que ce soit, mais il se trouve qu'elle était ma seule amie à Forks. Charlie m'avait emmenée rencontrer les Cullen le même jour que j'étais arrivée de Chicago. Ils m'avaient accueillie chaleureusement, et Rose m'avait plu suffisamment pour que je réponde à ses tentatives d'être amicale avec moi. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis non plus. Apparemment être un membre de la famille la plus riche de Forks – et la plus puissante – ne facilitait pas les liaisons avec ses pairs. Même si leur secret était bien gardé, les Cullen étaient entourés d'une aura qui apportait un je ne sais quoi de plus aux apparences. Les bons citoyens de Forks n'avaient aucune raison connue de ne pas leur faire confiance, pourtant ils étaient légèrement méfiants envers eux. Carlisle et Esmée n'étaient pas seulement socialement acceptés, ils étaient également estimés pour toutes les œuvres de bienfaisance auxquelles ils participaient, mais personne ne passait les voir simplement pour bavarder et avoir une bière avec eux durant la soirée. Edward avait été populaire à l'école, mais la seule amitié proche qu'il avait formée était avec Emmett, à Seattle.

Rose avait une bonne amie à l'école – Alice. Mais dès que les examens avaient été terminés, les parents bizarres de celle-ci l'avaient traînée avec eux dans un grand tour d'Europe. Les Whitlock étaient probablement la seule famille dans la petite ville qui n'était pas éblouie par la grandeur des Cullen. C'étaient des gens riches de génération en génération, qui possédaient des plantations et des vignobles dans plusieurs états, et qui étaient aussi excentriques qu'on pouvait l'être en bonne compagnie sans être qualifié de cinglé. Rose avait le vague sentiment qu'Alice avait le béguin pour Jasper, mais ce dernier n'avait jamais montré aucune inclination en ce sens.

Après le départ d'Alice, Rosalie s'était sentie seule, et puis j'étais entrée en scène. Ayant moi-même été élevée dans le confort et le luxe qu'apportait l'argent, je n'accordais pas d'importance à la somptuosité de la maison des Cullen, ou au mobilier antique, ou à leurs fringues griffées. Rose et moi passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, et elle m'avait pudiquement raconté comment elle était tombée amoureuse d'Emmett quand il était revenu avec Edward après l'horrible accident.

« Il était tellement… attentionné envers Edward, » avait-elle dit, les yeux rêveurs à ce souvenir. « Il se sentait tellement, tellement coupable. Ça avait été son idée d'aller en Floride, tu vois, et ensuite c'est lui qui avait invité Edward pour le déjeuner. Il a laissé tomber ses cours à l'université pendant tout un semestre pour rester ici. Edward a eu peur de son ombre pendant des semaines, ne parlant pratiquement à personne sauf à maman et à Emmett. Il dormait seulement avec les lumières allumées, et il avait des cauchemars malgré tout. Finalement Emmett a résolu de dormir avec lui dans sa chambre afin de pouvoir le réconforter. »

Elle avait soupiré. « Chaque jour de tombais un peu plus amoureuse de lui. À force de voir sa générosité, sa gentillesse – il apportait aussi beaucoup de soutien à maman, tu sais. L'accident d'Edward avait été tellement dur pour elle. Je savais simplement qu'il était la bonne personne pour moi. Bien sûr je n'ai rien dit à ce moment-là – ce n'était pas le temps de lui déclarer mes sentiments. Mais même quand il est retourné à Seattle pour continuer ses études, il nous rendait souvent visite, et c'est durant ces occasions que nous avons créé des liens, en jouant à des jeux avec Edward, et en regardant ses films préférés avec lui. Finalement, après plusieurs mois, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. À ma grande surprise, il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments pour moi, et nous en avons informé mes parents. Heureusement ils ne se sont pas opposés à notre relation, leur seule condition étant que nous nous fiancions aussitôt que j'aurais terminé l'école secondaire. Emmett était d'accord avec cette condition, pourvu que nous puissions attendre qu'il obtienne son diplôme universitaire pour nous marier. »

Bien sûr à ce moment-là j'étais déjà attirée par Jasper, alors j'avais changé le sujet et lui avais demandé s'il avait une petite amie. Quand Rose avait compris les raisons de cet intérêt pour Jasper, elle avait été très heureuse à l'idée que nous puissions un jour devenir sœurs. Quand il était devenu clair que Jasper aimait flirter avec moi mais qu'il n'allait probablement pas me demander en mariage dans un avenir proche, j'avais ourdi le plan génial de passer la nuit dans sa chambre après la fête de fiançailles de Rose. Celle-ci avait d'abord émis des réserves, mais finalement elle avait accepté de m'aider dans l'aventure, sachant qu'il allait boire assez pour être dans les vapes jusque tard le lendemain. Nous avions même ri un peu, imaginant comment la scène entre Charlie et Jasper allait se dérouler.

Je revins au moment présent et vis Rose me sourire tristement. Edward et Emmett semblaient se livrer à un concours de celui qui mangerait la plus grande quantité de ce que contenaient tous les plats qui étaient encore sur la table.

« Bella, » dit-elle d'une voix si basse que personne d'autre ne pouvait l'entendre. « Je suis une amie horrible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Qu'avait-elle fait maintenant ? Je la dévisageai, complètement prise de court.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Rose ? »

« J'ai fait une terrible erreur quand tu m'as demandé un peu d'aide. Et maintenant j'ai l'impression, en quelque sorte, que mon erreur a mené à une meilleure conclusion que celle que nous avions prévue, que ton mariage avec Edward est en fait préférable à un mariage avec Jasper, parce qu'Edward a davantage besoin de toi. Mais je ne devrais pas penser de cette façon-là – je devrais penser à ton bonheur, et non pas à celui de mon frère. »

Sa voix se fit toute petite vers la fin, presqu'un murmure. Je ne savais pas quoi dire en réponse. Je regardai en direction d'Esmée et de Mme Cope, qui avaient déjà l'air d'être en train de planifier le prochain repas de la journée. Quand donc avaient-elles pris leur petit-déjeuner ? Peut-être qu'elles avaient des appétits d'oiseau – elles mangeaient une bouchée ici et là, et c'était tout.

« Rose, » dis-je gentiment, « Jasper est ton frère aussi. As-tu pensé à son bonheur ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, examinant ses ongles en marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible.

Je sourcillai.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Rose ? Je n'ai pas compris. »

Elle releva la tête, me défiant de ses yeux bleus.

« Comment sais-tu que Jasper t'aime ? Peut-être qu'il ne faisait que flirter avec toi – c'est ce qu'il fait d'habitude avec les jolies filles. »

Je poussai un profond soupir. Je ne voulais vraiment pas aller là. C'était trop personnel. Mais je savais également qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de convaincre Rose.

« Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait pendant que nous dansions à la réception. C'est comme ça que je le sais, Rose. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, mais n'abandonna pas pour autant.

« Et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas déclaré ses sentiments plus tôt ? Qu'attendait-il ? »

« Il avait prévu faire quelque chose de grandiose- »

Elle renifla délicatement. « Ouais, c'est ça. Et pourquoi pas après l'annonce du mariage ? Il y a eu une semaine avant qu'il n'ait lieu, pas vrai ? »

« Il ne savait pas que j'avais voulu aller dans sa chambre, Rose. Il pensait que j'étais pressée d'épouser Edward ! »

Elle secoua lentement la tête, ses doigts jouant avec le couvert. « Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ici, Bella. S'il t'aimait tant- »

J'en avais assez entendu. Je me levai, apportai mes plats à l'évier et les rinçai avant de les empiler dans le lave-vaisselle, puis je demandai à Esmée si je pouvais aider à préparer le déjeuner. Elle sourit et me dit qu'étant nouvellement mariée, je devrais plutôt me détendre. Entre-temps, Edward et Emmett avaient commencé à chahuter dans la cuisine.

« Les garçons, » cria Esmée en roulant des yeux. « Allez dans le jardin si vous voulez vous colleter. Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas vous défouler ici ? Zou ! »

Ils coururent dehors en riant, et je les suivis, Rose sur mes talons. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le grand jardin à l'arrière de la maison, et les garçons commencèrent réellement à se colleter sur la pelouse bien entretenue tandis que je restais à l'ombre d'une pruche pour les regarder. Bien sûr je savais qu'Emmett était le meilleur ami d'Edward et qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, mais ça m'inquiétait quand même un peu. Emmett était tellement… bâti. Je savais qu'il avait pour ambition de devenir un entraîneur professionnel, et de toute évidence il croyait qu'il fallait mettre la théorie en pratique. Edward avait clairement des muscles bien définis, comme j'avais pu le constater en dormant avec lui, mais il était tout de même dégingandé, bâti davantage comme un nageur que comme un footballeur*.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Edward, il n'est pas une mauviette. » Rose, évidemment. « Si jamais il est blessé, ce sera émotionnellement. Il fait confiance à tout le monde trop facilement, tu vois. »

« Que se passe-t-il avec toi, Rose ? » Elle commençait à me pomper l'air. Avant, elle était pleine d'enthousiasme à l'idée de Jasper et moi formant un couple, mais à présent elle avait complètement fait volte-face. « Pourquoi es-tu soudainement devenue si pro-Edward ? Il est toujours le même gars qu'il était il y a une semaine. »

Elle avait l'air un peu coupable. « J'ai été très étourdie, Bella, très injuste. En grandissant, il était le meilleur des frères. Je ne dis pas que Jasper n'était pas gentil avec moi, mais Edward… Il a toujours eu un cœur gros comme ça, et tellement de patience pour mes problèmes enfantins. Jasper… » Elle pinça les lèvres. « … Il peut être trop égocentrique par moments. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il est mesquin envers Edward. Il est comme ça depuis son accident. »

« Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, » répliquai-je lentement, « ça ne signifie pas qu'Edward peut être un bon mari pour moi. Tu sais que son esprit est- »

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. « Edward n'est pas un idiot, Bella. Juste parce qu'il se comporte un peu… différemment, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas avoir une vie conjugale normale. Il se trouve qu'il a fait beaucoup de progrès durant la dernière année, et je suis sûre qu'il va encore en faire, mais tu dois essayer. S'il te plaît, Bella, ne l'abandonne pas. » Ses paroles s'achevèrent sur une note implorante.

Je soupirai à nouveau et levai les yeux vers le ciel, mais alors mes pensées furent interrompues parce qu'un jet d'eau froide me trempa de la tête aux pieds. À bout de souffle, je tournai la tête et découvris Emmett en train de faire le pitre avec le tuyau d'arrosage. Edward et lui étaient complètement mouillés, et alors qu'Edward luttait pour s'approprier la lance, j'entendis Rose couiner derrière moi. Puis Emmett lui reprit le tuyau et le pointa dans ma direction. Je regardai autour en désespoir de cause, mais l'eau ne m'atteignit jamais. Edward était venu se placer juste devant moi, bloquant l'eau, ses bras tendus de manière à me protéger. Il crachota en prenant toute la force du jet, mais même là, je pus discerner qu'il riait et criait : « Non, pas Bella, pas Bella ! »

***On parle bien entendu du football américain.**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	6. Chapter 6

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Just Right For Me**_** est une histoire de la talentueuse archy12.**

**Traductrice de la version française : Milk40**

**Merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 6

Les cris d'Edward alertèrent Esmée, qui se précipita en courant sur le champ de bataille.

« Les garçons ! » Dit-elle d'une voix sévère qui stoppa immédiatement leurs pitreries. « Vraiment, que faites-_vous_ tous les deux ? Vous allez attraper la crève avec cette eau glaciale ! Et les filles aussi – mes pauvres chéries ! Rentrez tout de suite, tous autant que vous êtes, et changez-vous dans des vêtements secs. J'ai bien envie de vous punir, bande de fripons, » menaça-t-elle, lançant un regard mauvais à Emmett et à Edward, qui coupa l'eau d'un air penaud. Emmett avait laissé tomber le tuyau d'arrosage dès qu'Esmée était apparue, et il essayait de paraître innocent. Aucun risque de ce côté-là !

Étonnamment, Edward ne se souciait que de moi. « Tu n'aurais pas dû arroser Bella, Em, » dit-il d'un ton réprobateur.

« Ça-ça va, Edward, » balbutiai-je, même si je pouvais sentir mes dents claquer de froid. À Forks, été ne rimait pas toujours avec chaud et ensoleillé, et aujourd'hui le vent était légèrement frisquet. « Tu es beaucoup plus trempé que je ne le suis. Viens, allons nous sécher et nous changer. »

Il prit la main que je lui tendais assez volontiers, et nous nous précipitâmes dans notre chambre. Je lui offris d'utiliser la salle de bain en premier, comme il ruisselait partout sur le tapis, mais il m'entraîna à l'intérieur avec lui.

« Tu es ma femme, Bella, » expliqua-t-il en tirant mon pull à manches longues au-dessus de ma tête, manquant de m'étouffer parce qu'il avait oublié de le déboutonner d'abord. « J'ai promis de prendre soin de toi de toutes les façons. »

« Mais je peux enlever mes propres vêtements ! » Ma voix semblait étrange à travers le coton épais. Je m'empressai de détacher les boutons et respirai de soulagement quand le matériau ne cacha plus mon visage.

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi faire ? »

Il était impossible de refuser sa requête à la vue de ses yeux de chien battu. Je haussai les épaules pour signifier mon accord. Il ôta aisément son propre tee-shirt. Bien sûr, celui-ci n'avait pas de boutons. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention au mien.

Au moins mon débardeur ne fut pas difficile à enlever.

Le jeans mouillé fut une toute autre affaire, refusant de glisser le long de mes jambes comme s'il était collé à celles-ci. Je m'empressai de retenir mon slip alors qu'Edward manquait de le tirer vers le bas avec le jeans. Il souleva mon pied gauche et tira sur l'ourlet du pantalon, et je perdis l'équilibre parce que je n'avais pas encore enlevé mes chaussures.

« Edward ! » Hurlai-je alors que je vacillais dangereusement. Je saisis la seule chose devant moi – ses épaules.

« Désolé… je suis désolé… Je suis vraiment mauvais à ce genre de choses ! » Il leva les yeux, tout sourire. « Tiens, assieds-toi sur le rebord de la baignoire. Ce sera plus facile comme ça. »

Ce fut le cas. Il défit les lacets et retira mes chaussures avec précaution, puis mon jeans. J'aurais pensé que me tenir devant lui en sous-vêtements serait embarrassant, mais ça ne l'était pas. Quand il enroula une grande serviette épaisse autour de moi, encore chaude du sèche-linge, et commença à sécher mes cheveux avec une autre, je réalisai que c'était parce qu'il ne me regardait pas 'de cette façon-là.' Il était juste… un ami.

Malgré tout, lorsqu'il baissa son jeans nonchalamment, j'essayai de mon mieux de ne pas laisser mon regard errer au-dessous de sa poitrine – sa poitrine très bien musclée, avec un léger duvet châtain… Je me demandai comment ce serait de faire courir mes mains sur ce duvet.

Puis ma vue fut obstruée par une grande serviette bleue. Je levai les yeux et quelque chose me vint soudainement à l'esprit.

« Edward, quand nous allons redescendre pour le déjeuner, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît ne pas mentionner ceci à ta mère… ou à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Il sembla plutôt perplexe. « Ne pas mentionner quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, frottant son corps avec sa serviette.

« Euh, ça – comment tu m'as aidée à enlever mes vêtements dans la salle de bain. Il n'est pas nécessaire de raconter aux gens tout ce que tu fais, même si ce sont des membres de ta famille, tu sais. »

Il me regarda comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer quelque chose sur mon visage. « Tu n'aimes pas ça. »

« C'est embarrassant, c'est tout, » essayai-je d'expliquer sans le faire sentir mal à ce sujet.

« Je ne peux même pas le dire à maman ? »

Je ris doucement. « Crois-moi, elle ne veut pas savoir. Ça l'embarrasserait elle aussi. »

« Oh, » dit-il très sérieusement, hochant lentement la tête. « Ok. Dans ce cas je n'en parlerai pas. » Puis il m'adressa un sourire éclatant. « Hey, est-ce que je peux faire un croquis de toi comme ça ? »

Je clignai des yeux. Edward pouvait me donner le tournis sans même essayer.

« Quoi ? Dans une serviette ? »

« Oui. Tu as l'air si douce et jolie, avec tes longs cheveux foncés flottant autour de toi, comme une sirène ou quelque chose. On pourrait ajuster le thermostat pour que tu n'aies pas froid. »

Bien sûr j'étais flattée par sa comparaison fantaisiste. Quelle fille ne le serait pas ?

« D'accord, faisons-le. »

Nous sortîmes de la salle de bain en partageant un sourire, mais alors je m'arrêtai net, faisant trébucher Edward sur moi. Ses bras encerclèrent ma taille pour m'empêcher de tomber.

Jasper se tenait debout dans la porte de notre chambre, son expression un mélange de jalousie et de rage en voyant nos formes enveloppées dans des serviettes.

« Bella, j'aimerais te parler avant d'aller au bureau, » réussit-il à dire d'une voix monotone. « Et pour l'amour du ciel, mets des vêtements. Je vais attendre en bas. » Il se retourna pour partir.

Je lançai un regard à Edward, anxieuse. Comment allait-il réagir ? Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air d'être en colère contre Jasper pour avoir fait irruption dans sa chambre sans y être invité. Peut-être qu'il avait l'habitude de voir les membres de sa famille, et probablement Emmett aussi, entrer quand ils le voulaient. Ou peut-être qu'il n'accordait pas beaucoup d'importance à l'intimité.

« Bella, » dit-il tellement fort que je suis sûre que Jasper put l'entendre à travers la pièce. « Est-ce qu'il est embarrassé lui aussi – tu sais, parce que j'ai enlevé tes vêtements ? »

**Oh, Edward, que va-t-on faire avec toi ? :0)**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	7. Chapter 7

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Just Right For Me**_** est une histoire de la talentueuse archy12.**

**Traductrice de la version française : Milk40**

**Merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 7

Aussitôt que je fis un pas dans le couloir, Jasper saisit mon bras et m'entraîna dans la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque des Cullen était une pièce impressionnante. De dimensions généreuses et haute de plafond, remplie avec une pléthore de livres bien rangés dans de grandes étagères tout le long des murs de couleur crème, elle m'inspirait un mélange de respect et d'admiration. Je n'avais jamais été une grande lectrice, trouvant que bavarder avec mes amies et aller voir les films les plus récents étaient des activités beaucoup plus divertissantes que plonger le nez dans un ouvrage épais. N'était-ce pas assez que nous ayons autant de bouquins à lire pour l'école ?

Mais même pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui ne lisait pas, cette pièce calme et paisible parlait de choses plus grandes que ma vie banale de tous les jours, d'époques révolues et des gens qui y avaient vécu. Cependant, je doutais fort que Jasper veuille soudainement discuter des mérites de certaines œuvres de l'Antiquité ou des pièces de Shakespeare en m'emmenant ici. En fait, j'avais une assez bonne idée de ce qu'il voulait me dire, et la pièce n'allait sans doute pas demeurer silencieuse très longtemps.

Il ferma la porte avec détermination et se tourna vers moi, l'air extrêmement indigné. On aurait pu croire que nous étions un couple et que je l'avais trompé avec Edward.

« Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire là-bas, Bella ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement, bougeant à peine les lèvres. C'était un peu effrayant.

« Euh, rien ? »

Ses narines se dilatèrent avec agacement.

« Alors pourquoi étiez-vous nus tous les deux ? »

Mes yeux devaient avoir la taille des assiettes à dîner.

« Nous n'étions pas nus ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » Hurlai-je.

« Pas quand je vous ai vus, mais dans la salle de bain… »

« Nous ne faisions que nous sécher. »

Il fronça les sourcils avec suspicion.

« Pourquoi ensemble ? »

Je soupirai, devenant un peu irritée moi-même.

« Parce qu'Emmett et Edward ont fait une bataille d'eau avec le tuyau d'arrosage, et Rose et moi nous sommes fait prendre en plein milieu, et alors Esmée nous a envoyés à notre chambre, Edward et moi, pour nous changer dans des vêtements secs. »

« Alors pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'il t'avait enlevé tes vêtements ? N'aurais-tu pas pu les enlever toi-même ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. C'était quoi, ça ? L'Inquisition espagnole ?

« Il voulait juste m'aider, Jasper ! Tu sais comment il est puéril – il a tellement insisté- »

« Oh. » Il releva un sourcil, et son expression se transforma en quelque chose d'autre tellement vite que je clignai des yeux de surprise. « Alors si j'étais très insistant, me laisserais-tu te déshabiller ? » Ses mains caressèrent mes joues, puis glissèrent sur mes épaules, les massant par-dessus le tee-shirt que je portais. La sensation était vraiment grisante, et je réprimai un gémissement avec difficulté.

« Oui, Bella, » continua-t-il d'une voix hypnotique. « Je peux te faire sentir tellement bien. Je peux mettre ton corps en feu, et ensuite apaiser ce feu. Je veux voir tes yeux s'assombrir de concupiscence et entendre ta voix devenir haletante pendant que tu prononces mon nom. Viens dans ma chambre ce soir Bella, une fois qu'Edward sera endormi. »

Ses mots promettaient de me faire découvrir un nouveau monde, un monde dominé seulement par les sens, et je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux des siens. Ses mains dans mon dos provoquèrent d'étranges sensations à l'intérieur de mon corps, accélérant ma respiration. Cependant, la mention d'Edward agit comme un seau d'eau froide sur mes émotions en train de flamber. Je bondis en arrière, choquée par ce que je venais d'envisager.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Jasper, » déclarai-je catégoriquement, bien que ma voix soit teintée d'un tremblement distinct. Il semblait perplexe, aussi dus-je élaborer. « Edward est mon mari, et je lui ai juré fidélité. Même si ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, je ne peux pas le tromper. Ça irait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on m'a enseigné depuis l'enfance. »

Il soupira bruyamment. « Même s'il ne peut pas te donner ce que tout époux devrait donner à sa femme ? »

Je secouai la tête, mordant ma lèvre en signe de désespoir.

Il pinça l'arête de son nez, les yeux fermés. J'attendis, comprenant qu'il livrait une bataille intérieure. Finalement il les rouvrit, et ils étaient pleins de détermination.

« Dans ce cas, Bella, » déclara-t-il, « tu dois divorcer. »

Je pense avoir arrêté de respirer pendant un moment. Divorcer d'avec Edward ?

« Impossible, Jasper. Charlie me tuerait, et s'il venait à apprendre la raison, tu serais le prochain. Tu sais bien qu'il est absolument contre le divorce. »

Il souffla, clairement frustré. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. Il devait sembler pour lui que j'étais délibérément récalcitrante.

« Et si Edward était celui qui voulait divorcer ? » Demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils dans un effort de concentration. Cette fois ce fut à mon tour d'être perplexe.

« Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? »

« Oh, il n'y penserait pas lui-même. Je sais qu'il aime jouer à papa/maman avec toi, mais peut-être que tu pourrais l'aider un peu ? Tu sais, planter l'idée dans son esprit faiblard ? »

« Planter l'idée ? » Répétai-je comme une idiote tandis qu'une partie de mon esprit se hérissait au mot 'faiblard'. Edward était innocent, doux, adorable… mais pas faible d'esprit, pas du tout.

« Ouais, » expliqua-t-il avec impatience en appuyant sur le mot et en agitant les mains comme si cela allait m'aider à comprendre. « Fais juste… un truc qui lui fera réaliser que le mariage n'est pas si génial après tout. Dispute-toi avec lui, chamaille-toi avec lui, et ne tolère pas son bavardage insensé. Fais-lui savoir combien il est injuste pour toi d'être prise au piège dans un tel arrangement. Ne lui lance pas une phrase directe comme 'ça me rendra heureuse si tu me laisses partir', parce qu'il ira probablement moucharder à maman. Sois subtile, de façon à ce qu'il ait l'impression que l'idée vient de lui. »

Je le dévisageai, choquée. Pouvais-je vraiment faire ça ? Et comment cela affecterait-il Edward ?

Jasper pouvait percevoir mon combat. « Edward n'est pas ta responsabilité, Bella. Il a sa famille pour veiller sur lui, et il sera aussi heureux qu'il l'est maintenant. Ton père ne sera pas content, mais que pourrait-il faire, sinon accepter la situation ? Et, » il fit une pause, sourit d'un air satisfait, et poursuivit, « après qu'un laps de temps décent se sera écoulé, je l'approcherai et lui offrirai de tout arranger, me sentant coupable pour l'erreur de mon frère. Charlie ne dira pas 'non' dans ces circonstances – il sera tellement soulagé de voir ta vie retourner à nouveau sur la bonne voie. »

Il rayonnait de fierté à son idée brillante. J'étais encore en train de décider entre 'oui' et 'non'.

« Ceci t'aidera à faire ton choix, » murmura-t-il, et il m'embrassa assidûment. Il n'utilisa pas sa langue, mais il suça ma lèvre inférieure et la mordilla légèrement. Je demeurai raide comme une planche, essayant d'analyser toutes les sensations se ruant à travers mon corps. Puis il me relâcha, l'air plutôt triomphant.

« Pense-y, Bella, » chuchota-t-il d'une voix séduisante alors que son pouce caressait mes lèvres. « Juste un petit effort de ta part, et ensuite tu seras libérée de cette mascarade. Maintenant ça dépend de toi. Rappelle-toi, je compte sur toi pour que ça fonctionne. »

Il tourna les talons et me laissa seule dans la pièce. Je m'affalai dans un fauteuil rembourré et tirai mes cheveux, me sentant presque étourdie par les pensées contraires entassées dans ma pauvre tête confuse.

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	8. Chapter 8

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Just Right For Me**_** est une histoire de la talentueuse archy12.**

**Traductrice de la version française : Milk40**

**Merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 8

Pourquoi est-ce que l'amour doit être si compliqué ? Ou, plutôt, pourquoi est-ce qu'il complique tellement la vie ?

Avant mon arrivée à Forks, ma vie était assez simple. Il y avait l'école, les amies, le shopping et les voyages avec Charlie et Sue, la nounou. Je n'avais jamais trop réfléchi à l'avenir. J'étudiais assez pour obtenir des notes satisfaisantes, mais je ne me donnais pas la peine de creuser un sujet en profondeur. Cependant, j'avais une bonne mémoire que j'utilisais à mon avantage, et la plupart du temps j'étais en mesure de saisir les nouveaux concepts facilement. Ces deux facteurs m'avaient aidée à naviguer à travers mes années d'école.

La seule chose dont j'étais sûre, c'est que j'aimais les enfants. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement… innocent à leur sujet. Du plus loin que je pouvais me rappeler, j'avais toujours été protectrice envers eux, en particulier ceux qui se faisaient taquiner ou intimider par les autres. Une fois, en cinquième année*, j'avais frappé un garçon dans ma classe parce qu'il tirait les cheveux d'une fille chaque fois que le professeur n'était pas là. La pauvre fille ne voulait même pas se plaindre ! J'avais eu des ennuis pour avoir fait ça, bien sûr, mais à ce jour je n'avais aucun remord d'avoir écrasé ce nez porcin.

Il fut un temps où je caressais l'idée de devenir enseignante à la pré-maternelle. Je n'étais pas entièrement sûre, toutefois, alors Charlie avait suggéré que je prenne une année sabbatique et que je décide ensuite. Et puis j'avais rencontré Jasper, et tous mes plans provisoires s'étaient envolés par la fenêtre, car il occupait toutes mes pensées. Il me semblait que rien dans la vie ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse qu'être avec lui. Cela, en soi, aurait pu ne pas s'avérer problématique si je n'avais pas ourdi ce plan débile pour accélérer les choses, me retrouvant mariée à Edward en fin de compte.

Et maintenant Jasper m'avait montré une façon de me sortir de cette situation, une façon qui me conduirait directement à lui. Certes, il y avait quelques détours le long du chemin… Mais était-ce le bon chemin ? La bonne façon de faire ?

Toutes ces réflexions me donnaient mal à la tête. Je décidai d'aller dans ma chambre (ah, la rapidité avec laquelle j'en étais venue à considérer la chambre d'Edward comme la mienne !) pour voir ce qu'Edward faisait. Peut-être que parler avec lui me distrairait un peu.

Curieusement, Edward n'était pas dans la chambre. J'essayai de faire travailler mes méninges pour trouver où il pouvait bien être allé, mais ça ne fit qu'empirer mon mal de tête. Finalement je m'allongeai sur le lit et je fermai les yeux.

Et puis soudainement, Edward était là et il me secouait doucement pour me réveiller. J'ouvris les yeux avec un peu de difficulté – ils semblaient être devenus plus lourds pendant que je dormais. La lumière dans la pièce était trop brillante, me faisant grimacer. Je couvris mes yeux avec mes mains et jetai un regard furtif à travers une fente entre mes doigts.

Et je découvris des yeux d'un vert brillant qui me regardaient en retour. Même si j'étais couchée, je bondis de quinze centimètres en l'air.

« Aïe ! »

Nous laissâmes tous les deux échapper cette exclamation alors que nos fronts entraient en collision l'un avec l'autre. Je lançai un regard noir à Edward tout en frottant mon pauvre front. Il faisait la même chose, mais il souriait.

« Jouons-nous à un jeu, Bella ? »

« Non, » coassai-je. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ma gorge ? Heureusement qu'il n'insista pas pour que je lui fournisse une explication.

« Viens, maman nous appelle pour aller déjeuner. Elle fait des sandwiches à la dinde ! »

Pourquoi parlait-il si fort ?

« Je n'en veux pas, » marmonnai-je, ayant envie d'ajouter 'Va-t'en.'

Au lieu de tenir compte de ma requête mentale, il posa sa main sur mon front. Elle était fraîche, et je bourdonnai avec appréciation.

« Tu es brûlante, Bella, » remarqua-t-il, l'air vraiment soucieux.

« Ma tête me fait mal, » me lamentai-je. Bon Dieu, j'avais l'air pathétique.

« Je vais appeler maman. »

Mes yeux étaient fermés, mais je le sentis s'éloigner. Il revint au bout de quelques minutes avec Esmée. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de prendre ma température puis de pousser un petit soupir.

« Il semblerait que Bella ait attrapé un rhume à cause de vos pitreries avec le tuyau d'arrosage. »

Quand Edward parla, son ton était ébahi.

« Mais maman, ça n'a duré que quelques minutes. Et elle n'est pas restée trempée longtemps, je me suis assuré de lui enlever ses- » Il s'interrompit abruptement. Confuse, j'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'il avait mis ses mains sur sa bouche et qu'il secouait la tête en signe de négation. Qu'était-il donc en train de faire ?

Esmée devait se poser la même question, parce que tout de suite après elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

Edward retira ses mains avec précaution, comme si quelque chose d'indésirable allait sortir de sa bouche. « Rien. Je ne vais rien dire au sujet des vêtements de Bella. Je lui ai promis, et de toute façon tu serais embarrassée de l'entendre. » Il hocha la tête, content d'avoir réussi à ne pas vendre la mèche.

Esmée pinça les lèvres comme si elle essayait très fort de ne pas sourire et me lança un regard quelque peu désemparé, ne sachant pas quoi penser de la situation. Je n'aurais pas imaginé la chose possible, mais je sentis mon visage devenir encore plus chaud.

« Tu as sans doute raison, mon cœur, » répondit-elle à Edward, puis elle me demanda si je voulais voir un docteur.

« Je ne pense pas, Esmée. Quand j'attrape un rhume, il faut environ une semaine pour qu'il s'en aille, avec ou sans médicaments. Ils ne font que me rendre somnolente de toute façon. »

Esmée acquiesça pensivement. « Oui, ça arrive. Aimerais-tu avoir un peu de soupe pour l'instant, si tu n'as pas envie d'un sandwich ? Peut-être quelques craquelins ? »

J'essayai de lui sourire, mais je ne sais pas comment mon expression fut perçue. « Merci, c'est une bonne idée. » Et puis, comme elle était si attentionnée envers moi, j'ajoutai, « je suis désolée de te donner tout ce mal. »

Le visage abattu d'Edward apparut dans mon champ de vision alors qu'il se mettait à genoux devant moi. « Non Bella, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Tu es tombée malade seulement parce que j'ai fait cette stupide bataille d'eau avec Emmett. Je n'aurais pas dû. »

Il avait l'air tellement triste que je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher sa joue pour le réconforter. « Ça va aller, Edward. Tu ne voulais pas que ça se produise, j'en suis sûre. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent parfois. Quoi qu'il en soit, je serai parfaitement remise dans quelques jours, alors ne t'inquiète pas. » Je toussai un peu vers la fin et je couvris ma bouche. Inutile de lui refiler mes germes.

« Je vais aller te chercher cette soupe. » Il sourit faiblement et se leva, quittant la pièce avec Esmée.

Edward ne se contenta pas de m'apporter la soupe et les crackers, il insista également pour me nourrir, disant que ça allait être difficile pour moi de tenir le lourd bol en céramique. Il avait probablement raison, alors je ne discutai pas. Une lourdeur s'était installée dans mon corps, et j'avais l'impression que porter la cuillère à mes lèvres allait me demander trop d'effort. Aussitôt que j'eus terminé de manger, je me glissai sous les couvertures et fermai les yeux.

Avant que je ne plonge dans un profond sommeil, cependant, je sentis Edward embrasser mon front. Puis il murmura doucement, « Je vais toujours prendre soin de toi, Bella. »

**Aaahhh ! N'est-il pas attendrissant cet Edward ?**

***La cinquième année est la dernière année à l'école élémentaire, de façon générale, et les élèves y ont 10 ou 11 ans.**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	9. Chapter 9

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Just Right For Me**_** est une histoire de la talentueuse archy12.**

**Traductrice de la version française : Milk40**

**Merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 9

Apparemment Edward prit sa promesse très au sérieux. Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, il ne quitta presque pas mon chevet. Eh bien, peut-être qu'il s'en allait pendant que je dormais, mais je ne pouvais pas le savoir. Ce que je savais, c'est que chaque fois que je me réveillais, il était là, prenant soin de moi d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il s'assura que j'aie des repas nutritifs trois fois par jour. Comme la plupart des gens souffrant d'un rhume, je ne voulais pas manger parce que tous les aliments avaient un goût amer et désagréable. Même Esmée dut lui demander à quelques reprises de me laisser tranquille, mais il argua que mon corps avait besoin de force pour combattre les germes.

« Je vais t'apporter un biscuit géant si tu termines cette salade de poulet, Bella, » dit-il pour essayer de m'amadouer alors que j'étais sur le point de piquer une colère. Bien sûr je cédai. Qui refuserait un des biscuits géants d'Esmée ? Pas moi !

Il m'apporta du thé vert au miel et au citron au lieu du café, et fit en sorte que je consomme beaucoup de liquides. Il vérifia ma température tous les jours, me donnant des cachets d'aspirine quand elle était trop élevée. De toute ma vie je ne pouvais me rappeler quelqu'un prenant soin de moi comme ça quand j'étais malade. Si j'étais à l'école, on me donnait des médicaments et on me conseillait de me reposer. Si j'étais à la maison, Sue me dorlotait un peu mais me laissait tranquille si je le lui demandais. En fait j'avais demandé à Edward de ne pas être autour de moi autant, au cas où il attraperait l'infection, mais il souriait et m'assurait qu'il avait un système immunitaire très résistant.

C'était peut-être le résultat de toutes ses attentions qui fit que je commençai à me sentir à peu près humaine après seulement trois jours. La faiblesse et les maux de tête s'estompèrent, et je me sentis assez d'appétit pour savourer les crêpes aux myrtilles que Mme Cope avait préparées pour le petit déjeuner. Je demandai à Edward de lui transmettre mes remerciements.

« Je lui ai fait une demande spéciale, » admit-il timidement. « Je me rappelais combien tu les avais aimées le premier jour. Elle sera contente de savoir que tu les as appréciées. »

« Dans ce cas, merci à _toi_ aussi, » dis-je, touchée par sa prévenance. Il était vraiment trop bon pour moi. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré un gars aussi généreux que toi, Edward. Tu es vraiment merveilleux. »

Un soupçon de rose apparut sur ses pommettes hautes. « Ce n'est rien, » insista-t-il, mais il avait l'air content. Il se racla la gorge et parla de nouveau. « La famille, ça veut dire prendre soin les uns des autres, non ? Et puis… je t'aime beaucoup. » Le rose sur ses joues prit une teinte plus foncée.

Peut-être qu'Edward était en train de passer à la phase ado ? Si tout ce que j'avais entendu au sujet des garçons adolescents était vrai, ça promettait d'être intéressant.

« Euh, je pense que j'aimerais prendre un bain aujourd'hui, » méditai-je à voix haute. J'avais pris une douche tous les jours, bien sûr, mais à la va-vite. Aujourd'hui je voulais laver mes cheveux, me raser les jambes et me sentir complètement propre. « Edward, est-ce que je pourrais utiliser ton bain moussant, s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr que tu peux ! » C'est tout juste s'il ne sautilla pas d'excitation. « Attends ici, Bella. Je vais aller faire couler l'eau. Tu la veux chaude comment ? »

« Pas trop, juste assez pour soulager les muscles, tu sais ? »

« Sûr. »

Il m'appela quand le bain fut prêt, mais la première chose que je remarquai en entrant dans la salle d'eau fut mon reflet dans le miroir devant la porte. Je secouai la tête, me demandant comment Edward pouvait supporter d'être autour de moi. Mes cheveux étaient en bataille, mes yeux étaient injectés de sang, mon visage était sale et en sueur. Pour couronner le tout, je suis sûre que je ronflais pendant mon sommeil en raison de mon nez bouché.

« Est-ce que ça va, Bella ? »

Je clignai des yeux et regardai Edward. Il avait l'air soucieux, sans doute à cause de mon regard rivé sur ma propre réflexion.

« Désolée, as-tu dit quelque chose ? Je me suis un peu égarée, là… »

Il sourit, soulagé. « Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais un peu d'aide pour laver tes cheveux. Je peux attendre à l'extérieur pendant que tu entres dans la baignoire. »

J'étais sur le point de répondre automatiquement 'Non, merci', mais je réalisai alors qu'en fait ce serait une bonne idée. Mes cheveux étaient longs et épais, et les laver correctement exigeait un certain effort. Et soudainement je me sentais fatiguée, juste d'avoir fait quelques pas pour me rendre à la salle de bain. Tout ce que je voulais maintenant, c'était m'immerger dans la montagne de bulles mauves odorantes qui remplissaient la magnifique baignoire sur pieds.

« J'apprécierais ton aide, Edward. Je ne pense pas être en mesure de les laver comme il faut toute seule. »

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, fermant la porte. Je retirai mes vêtements et les jetai dans le panier à linge sale. Comment se faisait-il que même nos fringues finissaient par avoir l'odeur de la maladie qui nous affligeait ?

L'eau chaude était divine, et je me plongeai avec gratitude dans les bulles parfumées jusqu'à ce que seule ma tête ne soit hors de l'eau. Puis j'appelai Edward.

Il s'installa derrière moi sur un petit tabouret et shampouina mes cheveux consciencieusement. Ses doigts me faisaient tellement de bien, c'était presque comme si ma tête recevait un massage. Je gémis doucement. Il versa de l'eau sur ma tête, puis il appliqua l'après-shampoing sur mes cheveux, les démêlant gentiment. La sensation était sublime.

« Tes cheveux sont tellement beaux, Bella, » commenta-t-il quand ils furent rincés et enveloppés dans une serviette. Puis il me laissa seule pour finir de prendre mon bain.

Lorsque je sortis finalement de la salle de bain, après m'être à nouveau regardée dans le miroir pour avoir la confirmation que j'avais bien meilleure mine, je vis qu'Edward avait changé les draps et enlevé les plats du petit déjeuner. Aussi, Jasper était là, appuyé contre la porte ouverte, en train de bavarder avec lui.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine – Jasper était tellement beau dans cette posture, avec ce sourire désinvolte illuminant son visage. Si seulement je m'étais habillée avec élégance au lieu d'enfiler un pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt, mais bon, ils étaient confortables, et comment pouvais-je savoir que Jasper allait m'attendre ? Il n'était pas venu me voir une seule fois au cours des trois derniers jours !

Cette dernière pensée assombrit mon visage. Quand Jasper me remarqua et qu'il me fit son numéro de charme, me demandant comment j'allais et ajoutant dans un même souffle que j'avais bonne mine, je fus incapable de faire preuve du même enthousiasme en lui répondant.

« Je vais bien, Jasper. » Et à ce moment-là, parce que je voulais le rendre jaloux, j'ajoutai, « Edward s'est très bien occupé de moi. D'habitude il me faut au moins une semaine pour récupérer. »

Son sourire disparut instantanément. Mais je n'avais pas encore tout à fait fini.

« Esmée et Rose sont passées me voir régulièrement, alors je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'ennuyer. Même Carlisle est venu s'informer de ma santé l'autre jour, mais c'est la première fois que je te vois ici. »

Esmée et Rose m'avaient rendu visite brièvement à quelques reprises pour essayer de me remonter le moral, allant même jusqu'à jouer à Uno avec Edward et moi quand j'avais un peu d'énergie. La visite de Carlisle relevait peut-être plus d'un sens du devoir, mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à plus. J'avais à peine échangé deux mots avec lui avant le mariage, alors nous ne nous connaissions pas vraiment l'un l'autre. Mais Jasper… son absence m'était restée sur le cœur.

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. « Euh, Bella… En fait je voulais te rendre visite, mais… » Il se frotta le visage avec les deux mains et continua. « Je… merde, ça me fait avoir l'air d'une telle poule mouillée… »

Edward lui vint en aide. « Il attrape des infections très facilement, Bella. Aujourd'hui je l'ai vu au petit déjeuner et je lui ai assuré que ça irait s'il voulait te voir, donc le voilà. »

Même si c'était vrai, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu simplement arrêter sur le seuil pour au moins me dire bonjour. Quand je répondis, mon ton était un tout petit peu sec.

« Dans ce cas tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'attarder, Jasper. Je suis certaine que je suis encore porteuse d'assez de germes pour t'infecter. Et de toute façon, tu dois avoir des tas de choses à faire au bureau – assister à des réunions, prendre des décisions. Je te verrai plus tard. »

Son expression vacilla entre l'indignation et la suffisance, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à décider si je venais de l'insulter ou de le louanger, mais finalement il choisit cette deuxième option. Il s'éclaircit même la gorge pompeusement.

« Eh bien, oui, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Tu sais, papa compte énormément sur moi quand des décisions importantes doivent être prises. Maintenant qu'il est peu probable qu'Edward l'aide à gérer son entreprise… »

« Jasper ! » Sifflai-je, les yeux agrandis en constatant à quel point il était insensible. Un rapide coup d'œil vers Edward me prouva qu'il avait parfaitement compris l'allusion de Jasper. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, je le vis réellement bouleversé. À ce moment précis, j'aurais voulu étrangler Jasper.

« Je suis désolé, Jasper, » marmonna-t-il, l'air déconfit. « Si j'étais mieux, tu n'aurais pas besoin de tout faire. Mais je ne comprends pas le fonctionnement de l'entreprise de papa. »

Instinctivement je pris la main d'Edward et la serrai, essayant de lui transmettre mon soutien. « Edward, » dis-je doucement, « tu es un artiste tellement talentueux. Tu n'as pas à gaspiller ta créativité, assis dans un bureau étouffant, à faire des calculs stupides et à signer des documents. N'importe qui peut faire ça. » Je lançai un regard noir à Jasper pour faire bonne mesure.

Il sembla saisir assez rapidement où je voulais en venir. « Oui, bien sûr Edward, Bella a raison. Ce genre de travail est ennuyeux de toute façon. Ton hobby est beaucoup plus intéressant. Euh, ok alors, au revoir. » Et il détala à la hâte.

Était-il obligé de se mettre les pieds dans le plat si souvent ? Hobby en effet ! Mais alors je me rappelai qu'il n'avait jamais vu aucun des dessins d'Edward. Pas que ça lui donnait le droit de rabaisser son frère. Après tout, le trafic de drogues n'était pas exactement une profession des plus nobles. Qui savait combien de vies ce business endommageait sur une base quotidienne ? Je me sentis soudainement très contente qu'Edward ne soit pas impliqué dans quelque chose d'aussi nuisible. Bien sûr j'aurais préféré qu'il pense et agisse comme un adulte, mais si cela signifiait être un baron de la drogue, c'était peut-être mieux pour lui de rester tel qu'il était. Au moins ainsi il gardait une âme pure.

**On dirait bien que Bella est en train de découvrir des choses et que ça va la faire réfléchir… **

**Et envoyez un gros câlin à notre adorable Edward, il en a besoin.**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	10. Chapter 10

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Just Right For Me**_** est une histoire de la talentueuse archy12.**

**Traductrice de la version française : Milk40**

**Merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 10

« Hé, Edward, tu veux bien me montrer celui que tu préfères parmi ceux-là ? »

Je farfouillais dans ses livres pour passer le temps jusqu'à ce que ce soit le moment de descendre pour le déjeuner. Edward m'avait assurée que ce n'était pas un problème pour lui de m'apporter le repas en haut, mais je voulais manger avec tout le monde. Bien entendu Carlisle et Jasper ne seraient pas là, mais Emmett se joindrait à nous. Il s'était rendu à Seattle pour quelques jours, et Rose m'avait confié la veille qu'elle attendait son retour avec impatience. Si sa rougeur était un signe, leur réunion promettait d'être quelque chose.

Cela m'avait causé un pincement au cœur. Même si Jasper avait formulé un plan pour que nous soyons ensemble un jour, je n'étais pas sûre de ressentir _ce_ genre d'impatience pour le jour en question. Ça changerait de la situation actuelle, mais est-ce que ça me rendrait véritablement heureuse ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

De son côté, Edward était assis à sa table, un crayon à la main et un carnet de croquis ouvert devant lui. Cependant, jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas tracé une seule ligne sur la page blanche. Je songeai qu'il avait l'air triste comme si quelqu'un venait de donner des coups de pied à son chiot préféré devant lui avant de s'enfuir avec la pauvre bête. J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral, ou du moins le distraire des paroles blessantes de Jasper. Peut-être que parler de ses livres serait un moyen d'y parvenir.

Il se leva immédiatement et vint se placer derrière moi, son expression s'égayant un peu. Il indiqua les comic books qui occupaient toute la tablette supérieure de l'armoire.

« Je collectionne les bédés et les comics depuis très longtemps. Je ne me souviens même plus à quand remonte l'achat de mon premier comic book, mais c'était celui-là. »

Il sortit une vieille édition de Batman avec le plus grand soin et me la montra. Les pages étaient en parfaite condition. Il n'y avait pas de coins repliés ni quoi que ce soit qui aurait prouvé qu'il avait manipulé l'album tout en mangeant ou en buvant quelque chose. J'eus tout à coup l'impression d'être à l'église. Il était évident qu'il vénérait ses livres.

« Tu dois avoir pris très grand soin de ces livres, » commentai-je après qu'il m'en ait montré d'autres en mentionnant quelque chose de spécial à propos de chacun.

Il acquiesça avec sérieux. Je fus frappée de constater qu'il agissait bien plus en adulte quand il parlait de ses livres bien-aimés. Même son expression était différente – plus mature.

« Je les aime. Ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde – ils ne me quittent pas, ne me blessent pas, et ne se battent pas avec moi. Et ceux que j'ai reçus en cadeaux de ma famille et de mes amis à diverses occasions sont doublement spéciaux en raison des sentiments qui s'y rattachent. »

Nous passâmes à l'étagère en-dessous de la plus haute, qui était remplie de bandes dessinées variées. Je reconnus quelques personnages de Marvel Comics, mais les autres m'étaient complètement inconnus.

« Je n'ai pas lu beaucoup de bandes dessinées, » avouai-je, jetant un coup d'œil à quelques-unes qui racontaient des histoires de guerre. Il y avait aussi quelques histoires d'espionnage. J'avais entendu parler de 'Watchmen,' bien sûr, mais je n'avais jamais pris le temps de les lire.

« Ce n'est pas inhabituel, Bella, » m'assura-t-il. « Les bandes dessinées sont différentes des comic books dans le sens qu'elles peuvent aussi raconter des histoires qui ne sont pas de la fiction. La plupart des gamins sont seulement intéressés par les personnages des comics populaires, et en plus, certains de ceux que j'ai sont des éditions limitées. Très peu de gens les possèdent. »

« Ils doivent coûter très cher. »

Il sourit avec nostalgie. « J'ai économisé mon argent de poche pour me les procurer, et j'ai aussi fait des petits boulots pour maman et pour quelques voisins. Et l'argent que j'ai reçu de mes grands-parents et des autres membres de ma famille est aussi allé dans la même tirelire. Je n'étais pas intéressé à grand-chose d'autre de toute façon, donc c'était ok. »

Je me souvins des classeurs dans sa commode.

« Quand as-tu commencé à faire ceux-là ? » Demandai-je en pointant du menton dans la direction générale du meuble. Nous allâmes nous asseoir sur le lit, et Edward ouvrit le tiroir pour en sortir un des classeurs. Il était beaucoup plus mince que les autres et avait une couleur rouge vif. 'Comment Josh a Sauvé les Arbres' était le titre inscrit dessus en lettres majuscules élégantes.

« Ceci est ma première tentative, » dit-il en souriant timidement. « Ce n'est pas vraiment une bande dessinée. Il s'agit plus d'un conte pour enfants auquel j'ai ajouté quelques dessins. Nous devions faire un projet sur l'environnement, alors j'ai fait ça. J'avais onze ans à l'époque, je crois. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'Esmée pense de ça ? » Demandai-je avec curiosité. Il avait dit qu'il n'y avait qu'Emmett qui avait vu son œuvre. Ses parents ne l'avaient-ils pas du tout encouragé ? « Elle doit avoir vu ce travail, non ? »

Cette fois-ci il rit, mais il y avait peu d'humour dans son rire. « Oh oui, j'étais tellement enthousiaste que je l'ai montré à tout le monde, même à Mme Cope. Probablement au facteur aussi, et au jardinier. Maman et papa en ont fait l'éloge, mais quand j'ai commencé à consacrer davantage de temps à mon _hobby_, ils ont dit que je devrais me concentrer sur les études, et peut-être sur un sport. Quelque chose de valable, tu sais. Et puis papa a essayé de me décourager en disant que le dessin était un truc efféminé. Jasper n'a pas arrêté de le répéter durant toute une semaine ! »

Je secouai la tête en ouvrant le classeur. Ainsi donc ils aimaient son travail en tant que projet d'école, mais pas comme activité sérieuse. Grosse surprise ! Les parents étaient les mêmes partout, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce qui n'était pas lié à la carrière ou qui ne valait pas au moins la peine d'être vanté dans leur cercle social était une perte de temps. Charlie avait même dit que mon intention de travailler avec les enfants n'était qu'un caprice. Selon lui, je n'avais pas besoin de gagner ma vie, donc je n'avais pas besoin de travailler. C'était peut-être l'un des facteurs qui l'avait poussé à organiser notre mariage aussi rapidement. Il devait avoir pensé qu'être une épouse me suffirait comme occupation.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'admirer la créativité d'Edward, même quand il était enfant. L'histoire était simple mais bien écrite, et les dessins étaient magnifiques. Je souris en m'absorbant dans la lecture, et quand j'eus terminé l'histoire, je rayonnais. Je me tournai vers Edward, qui me regardait anxieusement.

« C'est une histoire tellement belle et remplie de joie, Edward. Je suis si fière de toi ! »

Il m'adressa un grand sourire, le coup de cafard de tout à l'heure oublié.

« Vraiment ? Tu penses que c'est bon ? Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps… »

« Bon ? C'est génial ! Emmett a raison – tu _devrais_ envisager de les faire publier. Il revient aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Promets-moi que tu vas lui parler à ce sujet. »

« D'accord. Aimerais-tu en lire d'autres ? »

« Oh oui, j'avais commencé à en lire une l'autre jour. » J'ouvris le classeur contenant l'histoire en question et trouvai la page où j'avais arrêté. Je poursuivis ma lecture, prêtant attention à tous les détails fascinants. Edward s'installa à mes côtés, son bras autour des mes épaules, et répondit à mes questions à propos des personnages et de l'évolution des événements. C'était très agréable, et je ne me rendis même pas compte du moment où il commença à renifler mon cou. Mais quand il le lécha légèrement, je laissai tomber le classeur et poussai un hurlement, surprise.

« Edward ! »

Il se mit à rire. « Je ne fais que te goûter, Bella. Savais-tu que ton cou est plus salé que ta joue ? »

J'essayai de m'éloigner. « Eh bien ne fais pas ça. Je suis chatouilleuse. »

Son visage s'illumina comme si je lui avais remis le sabre-laser. Je réalisai mon erreur seulement quand il poussa un cri de bataille et me renversa sur le lit, ses doigts me chatouillant partout où ils pouvaient m'atteindre. J'essayai de riposter, mais ce n'était pas une chose facile à faire en riant de façon hystérique. Finalement je le suppliai d'arrêter, mes yeux larmoyants et mon estomac douloureux à force de rire sans pouvoir me contrôler. Nous restâmes étendus là, pantelants, nos membres enchevêtrés et nos joues rouges comme des pommes. Soudainement, je me rendis compte que c'était… agréable d'avoir son poids sur moi.

Je voulais embrasser ses lèvres charnues couleur rubis, si près des miennes alors qu'il me regardait dans les yeux. Je jure que j'aperçus un éclair de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du désir dans les siens.

Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et Emmett se précipita à l'intérieur en hurlant joyeusement : « Edward, où es-tu ? »

**Note de l'auteure : **

**Euh, Emmett, apprends à frapper ! Ton ami est marié maintenant !**

**Êtes-vous d'accord avec le jugement que porte Bella sur les parents en général ?**

**Note de la traductrice :**

**Ce chapitre me donne envie de vous poser cette question : avez-vous une bande dessinée préférée ? Pour ma part je suis fanatique des Thorgal, et pour vous donner une petite idée de mon âge, je les lis depuis que le premier volume a été publié à la fin des années 70…**

**Petit ajout pour _fan de toi: La _****bande dessinée** (communément abrégée **BD** ou **bédé**) est un art, souvent désigné comme le « **neuvième art**Note 1 ». Will Eisner l'a définie (avant l'émergence d'Internet) comme « la principale application de l'art séquentiel au support papierW 1 » Dixit Wikipédia...

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	11. Chapter 11

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Just Right For Me**_** est une histoire de la talentueuse archy12.**

**Traductrice de la version française : Milk40**

**Merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 11

Avez-vous déjà eu une impression de déjà vu ?

C'était comme si la scène du matin après la fête de fiançailles de Rosalie se répétait, sauf bien sûr que Charlie avait été remplacé par Emmett. Et alors que je me redressais vivement dans le lit et qu'Edward roulait loin de moi, manquant une fois encore de dégringoler sur le sol, Emmett se figea comme un dessin animé, ses yeux nous fixant tour à tour, Edward et moi. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il se retourna et hurla : « Tellement désolé, j'ai pas réfléchi ! Continuez ce que vous étiez en train de faire ! »

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, mais Edward et moi saisîmes son expression, échangeâmes un regard, et éclatâmes de rire. Emmett avait l'air tellement comique !

Il se retourna, son visage arborant une expression penaude, mais aussi un large sourire. Il agita les mains comme si ça expliquait tout ce qu'il avait fait.

« Entre, Em, » lui dit Edward en s'asseyant, riant toujours autant. « Y a pas de souci. J'étais juste en train de chatouiller Bella, c'est tout. »

Emmett releva les sourcils en pénétrant de nouveau dans la pièce. Il s'affala sur le pouf après l'avoir d'abord tiré près du lit.

« Oh, est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'ils appellent ça de nos jours ? Ça ressemblait à quelque chose de pas mal différent vu de la porte, je t'assure. »

Edward parut simplement confus. « Que veux-tu dire ? » Questionna-t-il, inclinant sa tête vers la droite.

Emmett sembla incertain tout à coup. « Eh bien, on aurait dit… je veux dire… N'étais-tu pas en train de rouler une pelle à Bella ? »

« Rouler une pelle ? » On aurait dit qu'Edward testait une phrase dans une langue étrangère.

« Ouais, tu sais, » bredouilla légèrement Emmett, cherchant le mot juste, « tu avais l'air d'être en train d'essayer de l'embrasser… »

Je sentis mon visage s'enflammer, mais Edward demeura imperturbable. En fait il avait une expression condescendante, comme si Emmett venait de dire un truc complètement idiot.

« Emmett, » dit-il sur le ton de quelqu'un en train d'expliquer une équation algébrique compliquée à un étudiant de première année, « si j'avais voulu l'embrasser, je l'aurais embrassée. Qu'y a-t-il à essayer ? »

« Tu vois, » continua-t-il quand Emmett resta sans voix, « c'est comme ça. Bella, s'il te plaît regarde-moi. »

« Hein ? » Je me tournai vers lui, perplexe. Avant que je puisse dire 'Jack Sparrow,' il prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et bécota gentiment mes lèvres. Cependant, le baiser fut trop bref pour que j'y réponde.

Emmett secoua la tête. « Tu dois vraiment travailler sur ta technique, mon pote, » commenta-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Je me raclai la gorge, contrariée de ne pas avoir pu embrasser Edward en retour et par le fait qu'Emmett se comportait comme si j'étais invisible.

« Je suis juste ici, Emmett. »

« Désolé, » sourit-il. « Je vais lui donner quelques conseils… plus tard. » Il remua ses sourcils pour faire bonne mesure.

Il était incorrigible. Je changeai le sujet.

« Emmett, ne crois-tu pas que nous devrions chercher un éditeur pour les bandes dessinées d'Edward ? Elles sont tellement incroyables ! »

Son attitude changea instantanément, devint plus sérieuse.

« Edward t'a montré son travail ? Il ne fait jamais ça, même ses parents ne l'ont pas vu. »

Techniquement j'y avais jeté un coup d'œil avant qu'il ne me le montre, mais je n'aimais quand même pas le ton qu'Emmett avait employé. Il était si soupçonneux.

« C'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas intéressés, » rétorquai-je. « Ils pensent que le dessin est un passe-temps pour lui, que c'est totalement inapproprié comme carrière. Je doute qu'ils soient même conscients de son immense talent ! »

Le ton d'Emmett s'adoucit. « Tu as peut-être raison sur ce point. Je suis d'accord avec toi que le travail d'Edward devrait être publié, mais ce n'est pas si facile, tu sais ? D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que sera la réaction de Carlisle. »

« Eh bien, nous pouvons au moins demander l'avis d'Esmée, » suggérai-je, bondissant pratiquement d'enthousiasme. « Je suis sûre qu'elle sera plus favorable à l'idée. »

Edward nous regardait, tournant la tête vers Emmett puis vers moi avant de revenir à Emmett, comme si nous disputions un match de tennis. Puis il se mit à rire.

« Hé mec, » dit-il, roulant des yeux et appuyant sur le deuxième mot, « je suis juste ici ! »

« Désolée, » marmonnai-je en même temps qu'Emmett, contrite. Vraiment, nous n'étions pas mieux que ses parents, à le traiter comme un enfant candide.

Rose apparut dans la porte, souriant à l'intention d'Emmett.

« Maman dit de descendre pour le déjeuner, » annonça-t-elle à la ronde avant de daigner nous accorder un regard, à Edward et à moi. Apparemment nous étions inclus dans l'invitation !

Ses yeux éperdus d'amour retournèrent à son fiancé. « Tu as dit que tu allais t'entraîner avec Edward, » dit-elle en faisant la moue. Ainsi donc c'est pour ça qu'elle avait laissé Emmett hors de sa vue pendant dix minutes. « Si tu voulais seulement bavarder, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? »

Je n'avais jamais imaginé Rosalie aussi pot de colle, mais de toute évidence avec Emmett elle l'était. Ce qui m'étonnait c'était la réaction d'Emmett. Au lieu d'être agacé, il avait l'air coupable !

« Je suis navré, chérie, » roucoula-t-il, ouvrant les bras en signe d'invitation. Rose vint immédiatement s'asseoir sur ses genoux, apaisée. Je regardai bouche bée alors qu'ils commençaient à s'embrasser avec passion. Quand je me retournai pour voir la réaction d'Edward, je le trouvai en train d'étudier attentivement leur baiser. Finalement ils se séparèrent, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient à court de souffle.

« Et voilà comment on doit faire, mon ami, » déclara fièrement Emmett. Edward opina avec sérieux.

« Nous pratiquerons plus tard, d'accord Bella ? »

« Um, » fut ma brillante réplique. La pensée d'Edward 'se pratiquant' avec moi me donna d'étranges papillonnements dans l'estomac.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et nous nous rendîmes en bas, Emmett et Rose nous suivant sans se presser.

Le déjeuner avec Esmée fut… étrange.

Au cours des trois derniers jours, elle m'avait rendu visite avec Rose, m'avait demandé comment je me sentais, m'avait envoyé mes repas par l'intermédiaire d'Edward, et avait joué à Uno avec moi, mais maintenant que j'allais mieux, on aurait dit que quelque chose clochait. Elle n'était pas brusque avec moi ni quoi que ce soit, mais ses manières étaient juste… différentes. Quand elle nous vit entrer dans la cuisine, le bras d'Edward passé autour de ma taille, son expression en fut surtout une de soulagement. Toutefois, pendant le repas je remarquai qu'elle avait l'air un peu craintive par moment. Qu'est-ce qui la rendait appréhensive ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Quand nous eûmes tous fini de manger, Emmett évoqua l'idée de faire publier l'œuvre d'Edward.

« Esmée, nous devrions chercher un éditeur qui se spécialise dans la publication de comics et de bandes dessinées. »

Elle ne parut pas convaincue.

Rose se mit de la partie. « Maman, » dit-elle, « c'est une bonne carrière. Edward va être célèbre ! As-tu vu son travail récent ? Emmett m'a dit que c'est vraiment bien – très original. »

« Je suis sûre que ça l'est, » dit-elle, souriant doucement à Edward. « Chéri, vas-tu me montrer un de tes livres ? Je suis désolée de ne jamais m'être intéressée à eux avant. Je ne savais pas que tu prenais ce loisir tellement au sérieux. »

« Bien sûr, maman, » répondit Edward. « Je vais aller en chercher un tout de suite. »

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux ou trois classeurs, et nous nous installâmes dans la salle de séjour. Esmée en regarda un et Edward répondit à ses questions pendant que Rose et Emmett feuilletaient l'autre. Esmée et Rose n'avaient que des compliments pour Edward.

« Vous savez, » dis-je, me rappelant quelque chose qu'une de mes copines à l'école avait mentionné, « de nos jours les éditeurs acceptent généralement un manuscrit via un agent. Je connais une fille dont la mère est agent littéraire, alors peut-être que je devrais l'appeler ? Ça pourrait nous aider à trouver le bon éditeur. »

Tout le monde convint que c'était une bonne idée. Après quelques minutes, Edward et Emmett dirent qu'ils allaient s'entraîner dans la salle de gym. De son côté, Rose manifesta le désir d'aller parler avec Alice sur Skype.

« C'est l'heure idéale pour bavarder avec elle. Il y a huit heures de décalage, alors à l'heure actuelle elle devrait être rentrée de dîner. Nous avons au moins une heure avant qu'elle ne se mette au lit. »

Je demandai à Esmée si elle pouvait me montrer comment faire ses fameux biscuits géants. Elle me lança un regard incrédule, mais accepta immédiatement.

De retour dans la cuisine, nous réunîmes tous les ingrédients nécessaires et préparâmes la pâte aux pastilles de chocolat colorées, puis nous disposâmes les plaques à biscuits dans le four. Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais l'impression qu'Esmée essayait de dire quelque chose mais qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se mordre la langue. Finalement je fus incapable de le supporter davantage.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Esmée ? » Demandai-je tranquillement. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, c'est en train de me rendre dingue. »

Elle grimaça légèrement. « Ok, dans ce cas je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Bella, pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec Edward si tu comptes le quitter de toute façon ? »

Ma tête chancela. « Pourquoi penses-tu que… Qu'entends-tu par là ? »

« Bella, » dit-elle sur un ton plutôt dur, « je t'ai entendue parler avec Jasper dans la bibliothèque ce jour-là. »

**Oh oh, il semblerait que Bella soit dans de beaux draps…**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	12. Chapter 12

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Just Right For Me**_** est une histoire de la talentueuse archy12.**

**Traductrice de la version française : Milk40**

**Merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Je vous avertis tout de suite que ce chapitre m'a fait verser quelques larmes…**

Chapitre 12

Où sont le tonnerre et la foudre quand on a besoin d'eux ? J'aurais été heureuse de me faire frapper par cette dernière à ce moment-là. Et le premier aurait pu créer une diversion – me venir un peu en aide. Mais non, pas même une rafale de vent ne vint perturber le calme de la cuisine. Seul le four bourdonnait doucement alors que les biscuits en train de cuire reluisaient à travers la porte transparente.

Et Esmée continuait de me dévisager, attendant une réponse. Le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas l'air en colère, juste… déçue.

« Alors, euh, tu as entendu… »

« Tout, Bella. J'étais déjà là quand vous êtes entrés tous les deux. Aucun de vous ne m'a remarquée, et une fois que vous avez commencé à parler, j'ai pris soin de ne pas me montrer. »

Je me dandinai d'un pied sur l'autre, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que je devais lui dire. Mentir avec aisance n'était pas mon fort, et de toute façon elle avait tout entendu. Il n'y avait pas moyen de faire passer cette conversation pour des badinages innocents, ni de rire sottement comme s'il s'agissait d'un malentendu de sa part.

Comme je demeurais muette, Esmée poursuivit, « Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu as épousé Edward si tu ne voulais pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un t'avait forcée ! » Elle plissa les yeux spéculativement et secoua la tête, perplexe. « Pourquoi étais-tu dans sa chambre cette nuit-là, Bella ? Charlie a dit que tu t'étais prise d'affection pour Edward, mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai – c'était une erreur, » avouai-je, me sentant plus minable que jamais dans toute ma vie. Je me rappelai combien elle avait été heureuse au mariage, comment elle m'avait remerciée. Ses yeux demandaient des éclaircissements, alors je me lançai avec détermination, ma voix baissant avec chaque mot. « Je voulais me cacher dans la chambre de Jasper, mais… »

Esmée recula comme si je l'avais poussée avec rudesse. Sans me quitter des yeux, elle alla s'asseoir lourdement sur la chaise la plus proche. Me sentant soudain vidée, j'attrapai une autre chaise et m'affaissai dessus.

« Tu me détestes maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » Demandai-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle soupira et pressa ses yeux fermés avec le bout de ses doigts. Quand elle parla, son ton était las.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Bella, » murmura-t-elle. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, et ils paraissaient fatigués eux aussi. « Je ne sais pas où j'ai failli à ma tâche. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Où _tu_ as failli à ta tâche ? Que veux-tu dire, Esmée ? Tout est de ma faute. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Tu connais Edward seulement depuis quelques jours, Bella. Oui, tu as eu tort de l'épouser alors que tu ne l'aimais pas, mais je pense à tout ce que Jasper t'a dit dans la bibliothèque. Il est le frère d'Edward ! Comment a-t-il – comment peut-il être aussi insensible ? S'il voulait t'épouser, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas dit avant le mariage ? »

J'expliquai la raison évoquée par Jasper, qu'il avait cru que ma décision d'aller dans la chambre d'Edward était délibérée. Cependant, Esmée ne parut pas convaincue.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi même en discuter après le mariage ? » Interrogea-t-elle en sourcillant. « Il aurait dû tenir sa langue s'il pensait que tu étais heureuse avec Edward. Non, Bella, ça ne colle pas. Et te demander d'aller le retrouver dans sa chambre – c'était tout simplement dégoûtant. Au moins _tu _as eu la décence de refuser ! »

« Oh, » dis-je en clignant des yeux, surprise qu'elle loue mes actions au lieu de les condamner. « Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas faire ça – ça aurait été tellement immoral. »

« Et cela montre que tu es fondamentalement une bonne fille, » sourit-elle, mais seulement pendant une seconde. « Bella, vas-tu vraiment faire en sorte qu'Edward divorce d'avec toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Esmée, » soupirai-je, tordant mes doigts ensemble sur la table. « Je suis tellement désorientée. Au début je croyais que j'aimais Jasper et que vivre avec Edward ne serait rien d'autre qu'une farce, mais maintenant je n'en suis plus si sûre. Je – j'aime bien Edward. Il est tellement gentil et généreux. Et je commence à me demander si j'aime vraiment Jasper, ou s'il ne s'agissait que d'une toquade ? C'était la première fois qu'un gars séduisant flirtait avec moi, et je suis tout de suite tombée sous son charme ! Tu sais que Charlie n'a jamais laissé les garçons s'approcher de moi quand nous vivions à Chicago, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « J'en avais une vague idée, d'après tout ce que Charlie avait l'habitude de dire quand il nous rendait visite. Il… Il a eu beaucoup de difficulté à accepter que ta mère le quitte, je pense. »

« C'est vrai, » acquiesçai-je. « Il ne parle jamais d'elle, tu sais ? Et nous n'avons aucune photo d'elle. Parfois j'ai l'impression que je n'ai jamais eu de mère ! Sue a été merveilleuse avec moi, mais… Peut-être que je n'aurais pas agi aussi sottement si ma mère avait été là pour moi. »

Esmée me surprit encore en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

« Bella, je suis consciente que tu ne me connais pas beaucoup, et que nous sommes dans une situation particulière ici. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu peux venir me voir n'importe quand, et nous pouvons parler au sujet de n'importe quoi, d'accord ? Ne te sens pas comme si tu n'avais personne à qui t'adresser pour obtenir des conseils ou… juste pour t'écouter. »

Je souris alors même que mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Elle était si gentille avec moi, même si j'avais épousé l'un de ses fils et que je songeais à le quitter pour l'autre. De toute évidence, elle comprenait mon dilemme.

« C'est un beau gâchis, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle doucement. « Bella, même moi je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il convient de faire ici. D'une part j'aimerais te demander de donner une chance à Edward – je peux voir à quel point il est heureux avec toi, même s'il ne comprend sans doute pas ce que ça signifie réellement d'être marié à quelqu'un. Je suppose que ceci est la vie la plus normale qu'il puisse avoir. D'autre part, plus tu restes longtemps avec lui, plus il aura mal quand tu vas le quitter. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il ait mal, » déclarai-je vivement, puis je m'excusai de l'avoir interrompue.

« Ça va, » dit-elle en souriant plutôt tristement, « mais essaye de vite prendre une décision, d'accord ? Et quand tu sauras ce que tu veux, ne fais… rien de ce que Jasper a suggéré. Ne t'arrange pas pour qu'Edward se sente inadéquat ou coupable, _s'il te plaît_. Viens simplement me voir et je vais… trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait te laisser partir. Promets-moi au moins ça, Bella. »

« Je le promets, Esmée, bien sûr que je le promets. »

« Il y a une dernière chose, Bella. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration et continua. « Ne reste pas avec Edward par pitié, ou même par sens du devoir. Jasper avait raison au moins sur un point : Edward a sa famille pour s'occuper de lui. Alors s'il te plaît, ne le traite pas comme un chien errant ou un cas de charité, ce serait pire que lui dire qu'il ne peut pas être un bon mari ou… rien, vraiment. »

Au début je fus incapable de parler, même si j'ouvris la bouche à quelques reprises. Puis je ressentis quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé ressentir envers Esmée – de la colère. Je déglutis afin de ne pas m'emporter contre elle et crier.

Quand je pris la parole, ma voix était calme.

« Esmée, sans vouloir t'offenser, tu viens presque d'insulter Edward toi-même. Est-ce que j'ai déjà indiqué, par mes propos ou mes actions, que je le considère comme quelqu'un qui inspire la pitié ? Même quand je ne savais rien à propos de lui, quand je ne l'avais qu'entrevu en passant pour aller bavarder avec Rose et peut-être échanger quelques mots avec Jasper, même à ce moment-là je ne le prenais pas en pitié. Pourquoi l'aurais-je plaint ? Oui, il a eu un grave accident et j'en suis vraiment navrée, mais il demeure un homme merveilleux – intelligent, enthousiaste et incroyablement talentueux. Tu veux que les gens le traitent normalement ? Alors arrête de le traiter comme un enfant. Il est peut-être candide, mais si tu le traites comme un adulte, il se comportera comme tel. Je réalise qu'en tant que mère tu veux le protéger du monde, mais s'il te plaît, laisse-le tenir sur ses propres jambes ! »

Ma voix tremblota un peu vers la fin, mais j'avais néanmoins dit ce que j'avais à dire. L'expression d'Esmée en était une de complète incrédulité, puis elle parut blessée. Pendant un instant je crus qu'elle allait pleurer.

« Tu penses que j'empêche Edward d'être un adulte ? Tu penses que je ne veux pas qu'il ait une vie normale ? » Esmée n'était pas du genre à pousser des cris perçants, je suppose, étant toujours si élégante et composée, mais sa voix se rapprochait dangereusement des aigus. Zut, pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais emballée comme ça ? J'aurais pu mieux choisir mes mots pour exprimer le fond de ma pensée !

« Nous lui avons procuré les meilleurs soins médicaux, Bella, nous avons fait venir des spécialistes ici afin qu'ils puissent nous offrir une solution. Mais ça n'a rien donné ! Tu ne l'as pas vu à cette époque, ou tu aurais su combien il avait peur de tout ! Il ne pouvait pas dormir seul à cause de ses cauchemars, alors Emmett devait dormir dans sa chambre. Peux-tu imaginer la terreur qu'il a dû ressentir quand il était emprisonné dans une voiture en train de sombrer dans l'océan ? Les docteurs nous ont dit que son cerveau avait été privé d'oxygène pendant quelques secondes – c'est ce qui a fait qu'il a été dans le coma et qu'il avait perdu la mémoire quand il s'est enfin réveillé. Il a eu des mois et des mois de thérapie afin de pouvoir être un tant soit peu autonome. Pendant des semaines, il ne pouvait pas parler correctement, ni se baigner ou s'habiller ou se nourrir tout seul ! Comment peux-tu me reprocher d'être protectrice ? Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ! »

Elle était presque haletante quand elle eut terminé sa diatribe. Je me sentais vraiment mal de l'avoir bouleversée.

« Esmée, » dis-je de manière aussi apaisante que je le pouvais. « Je t'en prie, calme-toi. Je ne voulais pas te blâmer pour quoi que ce soit, vraiment. C'est juste que d'après le peu que j'ai vu d'Edward – je trouve qu'il est largement sous-évalué. Tu as raison – je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu, et même si tu me le disais, je ne comprendrais pas complètement. Mais je sais que tu aimes Edward et que tu veux le meilleur pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

La minuterie du four bipa. Esmée se retourna, enfila ses gants de cuisine et sortit la plaque à biscuit du four. Je ne la bousculai pas, lui donnant le temps de réfléchir.

Je notai aussi que les biscuits étaient magnifiques et embaumaient la cuisine avec leur odeur des plus appétissante. Ils me firent saliver, même si nous avions déjeuné peu de temps auparavant et que je n'avais pas faim. Sans compter que j'étais hyper stressée en ce moment, attendant la réponse d'Esmée.

Quand elle eut placé les biscuits sur une grille pour qu'ils refroidissent, elle se tourna vers moi. Bien que ses yeux soient encore tristes, son menton était relevé avec détermination.

« Bien sûr que je veux le meilleur pour Edward, » répondit-elle, sa pose aussi majestueuse que celle d'une reine. « Cependant, il semblerait que je m'y sois prise de la mauvaise façon. Tu penses que je le materne, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'essayai de choisir mes mots avec plus de soin cette fois-ci. Je n'avais pas envie de me battre avec elle, après tout.

« J'ai l'impression qu'Edward est capable d'accomplir beaucoup plus que nous ne le pensons, » commençai-je, tentant de lire son expression en même temps. Elle semblait écouter attentivement, aussi poursuivis-je sur ma lancée. « Quand Rose m'a informée qu'Edward avait fait de gros progrès au cours de la dernière année, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais quand j'y réfléchis maintenant – qu'est-ce qui différencie Edward des autres personnes de son âge ? Oui, parfois il dit des choses qu'il ne devrait pas devant tout le monde, mais sinon… Je ne le trouve aucunement déficient. »

Esmée releva un sourcil parfaitement arqué. « Ah oui, mais qu'en est-il de l'aspect physique de la vie conjugale ? » Demanda-t-elle sans fard.

Je devais sûrement être rouge de la tête aux pieds. Je me sentais tellement chaude. « C'est… trop tôt pour ça, Esmée. Mais je suis certaine qu'il va piger – avec le temps. En ce moment c'est comme s'il avait oublié, mais il aime les baisers et les câlins. C'est déjà ça. » Voilà. Je pouvais être directe moi aussi. Même si je n'étais peut-être pas la meilleure personne pour aider Edward à se rappeler comment faire ces choses.

« Alors… ta décision de rester avec Edward… »

« … N'a rien à voir avec ce dont nous venons de parler, et tout à voir avec ce que je ressens pour lui. S'il te plaît, Esmée, donne-moi un peu de temps pour démêler tout ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais à cet instant précis Edward et Emmett firent irruption dans la cuisine, remuant le nez comme le feraient des lapins.

« Je le savais ! » S'exclama Edward avec tapage. « Des biscuits géants frais sortis du four ! N'en donne pas à Emmett, maman – il a volé le mien la dernière fois ! »

Esmée me jeta un bref coup d'œil amusé, comme si elle me demandait _« Es-tu sûre qu'il a grandi ? »_

Je soupirai. Peut-être que _je_ précipitais un peu les choses.

**Note de l'auteure :**

**Nous avons eu droit à plus de détails de la part d'Esmée. Et oui, une noyade peut causer tout cela, et plus encore.**

**Êtes-vous d'accord avec l'évaluation de Bella, ou d'Esmée ?**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	13. Chapter 13

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Just Right For Me**_** est une histoire de la talentueuse archy12.**

**Traductrice de la version française : Milk40**

**Merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 13

En fait, en voyant Edward et Emmett se disputer au sujet du biscuit 'volé,' quelqu'un aurait pu penser qu'aucun des deux n'avait grandi – passé le cap des quatre ans. Comment Emmett allait diriger un empire de centres de conditionnement physique, je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer.

Pendant qu'Esmée résolvait le problème en donnant deux biscuits à chacun, accompagné d'un avertissement de ne pas remettre les pieds dans la cuisine avant l'heure du dîner, je réfléchis, et réfléchis encore.

Mes sentiments pour Jasper avaient toujours été du genre exubérant, réalisai-je. Il n'y avait eu aucune profondeur à ceux-ci, aucun désir ardent, pas même une grande envie de le connaître davantage qu'en superficie. Je l'avais vu, il m'avait plu parce qu'il avait ces magnifiques cheveux blonds et ces incroyables yeux bleus, et je voulais qu'il me remarque. Une fois qu'il m'avait remarquée et avait commencé à flirter avec moi, je voulais qu'il me désire. Et comme j'étais parfaitement consciente que Charlie ne laisserait un homme m'approcher que si j'étais mariée à celui-ci, j'avais conclu que je devais faire quelque chose qui ferait que Jasper me demanderait en mariage. Ça m'avait menée à me confier à Rose et à concocter ce plan génial de passer la nuit dans la chambre de Jasper.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point j'avais été stupide.

M'étais-je réellement imaginé que Jasper serait content que je prenne l'initiative ? Supposons qu'il n'avait pas été amoureux de moi ? Dans quelle horrible situation je l'aurais placé ! Même s'il m'avait épousée par crainte de la réaction de mon père, il m'aurait détestée. Notre vie n'aurait été rien de moins qu'un enfer. À ce moment-là ça m'avait semblé un acte audacieux à accomplir, mais maintenant… maintenant je pouvais voir que c'était seulement… égoïste de ma part. J'avais agi comme la fille riche pourrie gâtée qui pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait en claquant des doigts, et dont tous les caprices devaient être satisfaits. Cependant, il était temps de grandir.

Il était vrai que Jasper avait avoué son amour pour moi peu de temps après, et l'avait réitéré à plusieurs reprises. Il m'avait même offert une échappatoire au mariage dans lequel j'étais prise, d'une manière qui m'épargnerait la colère de Charlie. D'accord, ce n'était pas correct d'un point de vue moral, mais c'était peut-être le meilleur plan qu'il avait pu trouver sur le coup. Vraiment, quelle autre option y avait-il ?

Bien sûr il y avait la question de savoir combien les sentiments de Jasper à mon égard étaient sincères. Après avoir entendu les doutes d'Esmée, je me rappelai que Rose avait exprimé quelque chose de similaire, quelques jours plus tôt. Comment pouvais-je décider si elles avaient raison, ou si elles éprouvaient simplement de la sympathie pour Edward ? J'avais besoin de temps – pour démêler mes sentiments, et pour déterminer la véracité de la déclaration de Jasper.

En ce qui concernait Edward, j'étais sûre d'une seule chose pour l'instant. Il avait énormément de talent, et je n'allais pas le quitter tant que je n'aurais pas exposé ce talent sous la lumière des projecteurs. Je lui devais bien ça. À tout le moins, ce serait ma façon de me racheter de le quitter – si toutefois je le quittais.

**oo**

Quand Edward et Emmett eurent fait disparaître les biscuits, je leur demandai comment s'était passée leur séance d'exercice. J'avais imaginé qu'ils couraient sur le tapis de course et qu'ils soulevaient peut-être quelques poids, mais il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'un programme d'exercice conçu par Emmett et spécialement adapté aux besoins d'Edward. Apparemment ils avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner ensemble quand ils étaient tous les deux étudiants de première année à U-Dub*, avant l'accident. Après qu'Edward eut terminé sa physiothérapie, Emmett l'avait encouragé à suivre un plan de remise en forme et de s'y tenir. Il avait peu à peu augmenté l'intensité et la durée de ses séances, gardant à l'esprit qu'Edward ne visait pas exactement le titre de _Monsieur Univers_.

« Même si j'ai dû retourner à l'université, Edward a continué de s'entraîner régulièrement, » déclara fièrement Emmett alors que nous nous réunissions dans la salle familiale. Contrairement au salon très solennel, cette pièce était peinte dans des couleurs chaudes, avec un décor assorti. On y discernait toujours la touche d'un décorateur professionnel, mais elle n'était pas intimidante. Le mobilier était élégant et moderne. Les sofas étaient confortables, et les deux chaises longues invitaient à se prélasser. Beaucoup de lumière naturelle entrait dans la pièce par les immenses fenêtres, et la porte ouvrait sur une grande piscine en forme de haricot à l'extérieur.

Bien entendu il y avait une télévision à écran plat sur le mur, mais celle-là était vraiment énorme. De toute évidence les enfants Cullen étaient friands de jeux vidéo, car j'aperçus quelques consoles à proximité – Xbox 360, PlayStation3 et Wii – sans parler de la débauche impressionnante de jeux. On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient bien équipés. Emmett proposa immédiatement que je choisisse un jeu, mais je déclinai son offre. J'en avais essayé plusieurs et je savais à quel point j'étais nulle. Il m'informa alors que le sous-sol avait été converti en mini-gymnase, où il rejoignait Edward quand il venait en visite à Forks.

Je convins qu'il était important d'avoir un entraînement régulier, et Emmett offrit généreusement de concevoir un programme d'exercice sur mesure pour moi. Il m'assura qu'il allait le planifier sous forme d'étapes faciles, de sorte que la routine serait réellement plaisante pour moi. Quand j'acceptai avec hésitation, soulignant que j'avais peur du tapis de course parce que la seule fois où j'en avais essayé un j'avais tombé, il sourit malicieusement mais promit que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Edward promit lui aussi, mais il paraissait beaucoup plus sérieux. Cela me donna une certaine confiance.

Ils m'offrirent une visite guidée du sous-sol, et je leur fis remarquer que 'mini-gymnase' était un euphémisme. Il y avait toutes sortes d'appareils et de poids, tellement propres et bien entretenus que l'endroit ressemblait à un centre de conditionnement physique commercial. J'étais vraiment impressionnée.

Lorsque nous retournâmes dans la salle familiale, Rosalie avait terminé sa séance de Skype avec Alice et elle proposa que nous allions nous baigner puisque la température était clémente et chaude.

J'hésitais. Bien que mes symptômes se soient atténués, je me sentais fatiguée. Peut-être que toute cette conversation chargée d'émotion dans la cuisine m'avait épuisée, ou que je n'étais pas complètement remise de ma grippe. Edward m'approuva immédiatement quand je dis que je voulais faire une sieste.

« Tu en as assez fait pour la journée, Bella, » acquiesça-t-il, hochant brièvement la tête. Puis il prit ma main et me guida à l'étage, s'étant d'abord assuré que je n'avais pas besoin d'être portée. Une fois dans notre chambre, il me borda dans le lit et s'assit à côté de moi, caressant gentiment mon front et mes cheveux. Je dus m'endormir en moins d'une minute.

**À suivre…**

***U-Dub est le petit nom donné à l'Université de Washington, ou simplement UW (prononcer phonétiquement YouDob).**

**Je sais, c'était un chapitre plus court, mais l'auteure trouvait que c'était préférable de le conclure ici... **

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


End file.
